The Phoenix
by Desteny star
Summary: Sequel to Raspberry bush: Making a wish she did not mean Elsa is forced into the middle of war. With no magic to help Elsa takes up arms and joins a group of rebels to help defeat the enemy. Will Elsa manage to reverse the wish? With new and old friends she might be able to not only reverse the wish, but also become the protector and ruler she was destined to be.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: Thank you all for everything. :) The reviews, comments, everything...it helped me create and improve all of my stories. Now for your pleasure viewing I present you the sequel to the raspberry bush which I call The phoenix.**_

 _ **Now before you all read I feel that I should warn you all this, the story will be a bit violent and bloody, there will be no fire!hans till close to the end of the story, Elsa will be the focus of the story and her journey to become strong and self confident...a warrior through and through..**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **After making an accidental wish which was granted by an evil force Elsa is thrusted into the middle of a war between magical creatures, humans an an evil being which aims to destroy the balance of the world to re-recreated it to its design.**_

 _ **With no magic to help Elsa is forced to take up arms and join a band of rebels lead by Hans, they command what seemed like unsinkable ships made of out iron called the leviathan, mermaid, wonder and orion. Will Elsa be able to reverse the wish? With friends, both new and old and a mysterious Specter as her guide Elsa just might not only be able to achieve her goals...but become a stronger person and learn more not only about her heritage and family history but of a legacy much grander than she could have ever imagened.**_

* * *

 _ **Arendelle:**_

Waking up Elsa gasped, rising so she was sitting up then rather laying down, holding a hand on her chest she breathed slowly as she figured out where she was for a moment as her mind processes where she was as she rested on her back against the pillow, she ran her hand around her as she looked around the room.

It was a large grand room, the walls were icy blue with many pretty patterns, a large fire place with two chairs set in front of it, a vanity with a chair, two large wardrobes, large windows with light green curtains and a double door that lead to a balcony that had a small furniture set which consisted of two chairs and a small table.

It was her room..no..not her room...their room as she turned to the side smiled a little as she ran a hand through her husbands hair.

Placing a hand he looked and said with a smile "Good morning snowflake",

"Morning" said Elsa as she rested her head on his chest, listening to the soft thumping sound of his heart while he ran his hand through her hair gently.

It seemed only yesterday when it happened, her being cursed by an evil mirror which contained the soul of her evil aunt Mara, her meeting Hans, the curse breaking, seeing her sister be married, then herself marrying the love of her life. It was like a fairy tale..it seemed to fantastical to be real, too good to be true, so good that often times she wondered if it was all just a dream that she would wake up from and find herself alone and still cursed.

"You were moving a lot when you slept, something wrong?" asked Hans softly,

"Nothing, nothing at all" lied Elsa, Hans looked at her unconvinced but could not question her further as there was a knock on the door,

"Your highnesses, time to wake up, there is a full schedule for the both of you" they heard Kai say,

"Will get there" said Elsa before she and Hans got out of bed and began to get ready for the day,

"I got a meeting with townspeople and the merpeople at the Arendelle docks" said Hans as he put on his coat,

"What are they fighting about this time?" asked Elsa holding back a giggle as she put on a dress then waved her ice magic on it to give it a bit more decorations,

"Fish...were trying to establish where the fishermen can fish and where they cannot and when because the merpeople claim that they are over fishing and trespassing on their sacred grounds" said Hans with sight as the situation was obviously frustrating to him as he stopped by a mirror and ran his hands through his hair to fix it up.

"Think you can come up with a compromise?" asked Elsa,

"Will try, if not I might have to take the situation up to Queen Rhiannon" answered Hans,

"Now that is something I know your brother won't mind" said Elsa as she remembered the growing romance between Hans brother Arthur, who now worked as a merchant in Arendelle, and the Queen of the magical creatures.

"Yes, to him that is definitely a dream come true" said Hans before walking over giving Elsa a kiss then saying "Good bye, I will see you later" with that he left rather quickly.

Covering her mouth Elsa laughed happily, Hans was not king, he was her consort and ambassador as he has to act as the peacemaker between the normal townspeople and the magical creatures who showed themselves and even set up homes in not only Arendelle, but in other places as well.

With that she left to handle her own meetings, her happiness leaving as she dreaded going to meetings as meetings always brought out the worse on her.

Arriving she breathed before opening the door she walked in only to find the room was empty, the seats which were supposed to be full of people as the meeting was with the council of Arendelle and they were supposed to be discussing the plans and trades of Arendelle...but where were they?

"Am I in the wrong office?" though Elsa as she went to check the other rooms of the palace.

* * *

 _ **Later on that day:**_

Gossip, Elsa was quite used to it, for there was just no way of escaping it, especially when your a royal and queen.

"The queen did this" would claim one,

"The queen did that" another would say, often times she ignored it, but sadly this rumor refused to go away.

"I heard that the marriage was a set up" whispered one lady to another as they had tea in the common room, as soon as those words were spoken Elsa stopped dead in her tracks and listened in.

"I know, if Queen Elsa had not married Prince Hans the people would have rebelled against her" said the lady friend,

"I feel sorry for him, married to such a monster, our Phoenix went from powerful to a simple caged song bird when he married that ice monster" said another as the rest nodded,

"What if it was forced? What if he did it so his people would be safe?" said one,

"I heard that that was how he and the queen first met, the poor dear was forced to go or else she would have killed his brother" said the other in pity.

Anger swelled up inside of Elsa as she heard every word, so much so that the wall next to her began to freeze up before she turned and ran to her room, locking herself there.

4 years had passed, 4 miserable years, yet people refused to forget what she did while she was under Mara's influence, they refused to see her as anything else but a monster.

Nobody wanted to be near her, none of her people acknowledged her or went to her when they were in need, whenever they came they always asked to see her husband.

"Oh, its nothing of your concern" one would say,

"Sorry, but we were really hoping to talk to Phoenix Prince Hans" said another.

It went to the point that Hans handled all of the meetings from the townspeople and slowly it seems that the nobles and council rather speak to him rather than their queen, when he went out he had to either be disguised or go with body guards as people would surround him in hopes to either speak to the fabled phoenix in human form or to ask for healing.

She was not angry at Hans, she knew Hans did not ask for this as he would always come to her exasperated about it, but she could not help but be resentful over the fact of how the people of Arendelle...her people preferred a foreigner prince over their own queen.

Then a knock interrupted her thoughts,

"Come in" said Elsa without bothering to look at who it was.

The door opened, entering she saw it was Hans, flowers in hand, hepatica flowers, her favorite.

"What's the occasion?" asked Elsa with a smile,

"Does there ever have to be an occasion for me to give the woman who I love the most flowers?" said Hans as he walked over and gave them to her,

"Lier" though Elsa as she took and smelled the flowers, she knew why he was bringing her flowers, it was impossible for him not to know about the rumors.

"You know...the king and queen of the south of France invited us to masked ball" said Hans "I though we could join, take a little break from Arendelle",

"You mean you" said Elsa briskly,

"Pardon?" asked Hans confused,

"They invited YOU to a ball, not me" said Elsa angrily as she walked passed him "They want to see the Phoenix, not the evil Ice Queen",

"Elsa, that is not true" said gently Hans as he followed,

"Yes it is, don't pretend you don't know, I hear it all the time, "Oh poor Hans married to an evil ice queen", "Oh poor Phoenix, forced to become a caged little song bird to a monster" said Elsa angrily,

"Elsa, please, I know things are bad, but you need to give people time and I am trying to-",

"Well your trying is not good enough" snapped Elsa then glared and accused "How do I know that your not turning my people against me just so you can become king?".

Hans eyes widen as he looked at Elsa before saying "That is not fair Elsa, you know that is not true, I love you, I don't care or want to be king",

"What else can I expect from a Southern isle prince, I know how your family is, you know at times like this I wish that I never met you!" Elsa said, but soon regretted it as Hans stared at her, he was really hurt by what she said and looked like he would have rather been punched than hear what she said as he breathed, reached for his hand and pulled his ice ring off, he never took it off, true he could have a better ring, but he wanted to use and keep the ice ring Elsa had given him all those years ago.

"Hans...I am sorry I" began Elsa but she could not finish as Hans threw the ring at her before he quickly left the room without saying a word,

"Hans! WAIT!" yelled Elsa as she tried to run after him only for the doors to slam shut locking her in.

As she went to open it she back away when a darkness surrounded it, keeping her in, backing away Elsa grew fearful as she looked around the room only to noticed a familiar cloaked figure.

"You" said Elsa,

"Yes me...oh how long have I waited for this day" said the cloaked figure before laughing,

"No! I may have spared you because Hans asked me to...but you do something and I will" threatened Elsa as she gathered her ice power,

"Oh it is not me who did anything, it is you" said the figure before waiving his hands and more shadows appeared, Elsa struggled as she shot ice, but it was useless.

"You wish you never met Hans...hummm since I am so nice I will grant you your wish" said the figure.

"NO! I did not mean it!" yelled Elsa,

"Its too late...you already said it" said the figure as the shadows surrounded Elsa to the point everything went black, the last thing Elsa clearly remembered was the person saying

"Didn't your mother ever tell you be careful what you wish for?"

* * *

 _ **Time:?**_

Slowly Elsa groaned as she turned as she slowly started to come too, before surging up, gasping, her eyes darting around as she began to think it was all a dream, no..no not think...she was praying that it was not real as she turned to the side to wake Hans up only to find empty covers, the bed showed no signs that somebody slept next to her.

"No" said Elsa as she looked around for the first time noticing her room was different, her room was all blue, but had none of her ice decoration, there were only one chair and wardrobe, her room was also small.

"No...no...it cannot be" though Elsa as she kicked off the covers and ran out the room, not caring that she was in her pajamas, not caring that it was not proper, she ran through the halls, looking around wildly for Hans, Anna, Kristoff...anybody...anything to show her that what happened did not happen.

"Your highness" said Gerda who managed to stop her,

"Where are they?" demanded Elsa as she looked around wildly,

"They? Who they? What's wrong?" asked Gerda as she tried to steady Elsa,

"Anna...Kristoff...Hans... where are they? Where is my sister and her husband? Where is my husband?" said Elsa as she was close to hyperventilating.

Gerda looked at her quite confused, like she had no idea who she was talking about before saying "Your sister? Her husband? What are you talking about? Your sister is not married...quite frankly we do not know where she is... and...your husband?...your not married"

The words hit Elsa like a slap in her face, she back away slowly as reality sunk in,

"Anna...Kristoff...Hans...wish...no" said Elsa incoherently before she lost consciousness,

"Your highness!" yelled Gerda as Elsa fell to the ground, her eyes closed as she passed out.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 ** _Authors note:_** ** _This is going to get goooooooodddddd._**

 _ **Hummm wonder what will be the fate of those three...any one care to guess or to give me any suggestions, be as creative as you want. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: Thank you all for everything, I am very glad your all enjoying it so far.**_

 _ **For the questions, most of them will be answered in this chapter and on the next few chapters as things are about to get very complicated for Elsa. But then again all great adventures always start with complications.**_

 _ **Any way, hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review when your done. :)**_

* * *

 _ **Arendelle palace:**_

Darkness slowly gave way to light as Elsa slowly came too, as she did she felt a cold water towel on her forehead, blinking out some of the brightness her vision focused and she saw herself looking at Gerda.

"She is awake!" called Gerda, soon servants surrounded her all of them worried and talking at the same time.

Sitting up Elsa looked around wildly, hoping it was all a nightmare,

"Gerda...Kai..." said Elsa softly,

"Your highness...who is this...Hans and Kristoff you keep asking about?" asked Kai confused, she felt her stomach drop even more, lowering her head she closed her eyes trying not to cry, her wish...her wish came true...it was the worst realization...

"Their...he...where is Anna?" asked Elsa trying to keep her wits about herself, the servants looked down sadly, some left, other did not, but Gerda was the one who answered sadly "We don't know...she disappeared a couple of months after your parents funeral...rumor circulated that she was eaten by wolves".

"No...no" said Elsa as she remembered what Anna had said about how she and Kristoff met.

* * *

 _Alright...fine, you cannot marry somebody you just met" said Elsa as she stood her ground, both Anna and Kristoff looked confused before Kristoff spoke "Your majesty, I am sorry but your mistaken...we know each other for 3 years now",_

 _"3 years?" asked Elsa as her eyes widen in shock, Anna nodded and said "A month after our parents funeral...I tried to run away when you refused to see me...I just could not take the loneliness anymore... while I was half way outside of the kingdom the wolves ambushed me and my horse...I was lucky Kristoff was nearby or I would have been devoured by them",_

 _"We have been together ever since" said Kristoff as he took and held Annas hand firmly but gently._

* * *

Anna...no...no..she could not have been eaten by wolves...no...please...Elsa begged mentally somehow not showing her emotions before she looked and said "Can I please have a moment alone?"

The servants looked oddly before they nodded and left, leaving Elsa alone in her room, once the door closed Elsa broke down. Covering her face with her delicate hands she cried, they were gone, her wish had taken away all the people she loves, then after a while her sadness was replaced by anger as she growled "Daniel",

"Got it in one...though I think it was stupid that you let that man live" she heard, jumping her reaction was to throw her ice magic at the person.

But when she did she realized two things, first the person that spoke was not Daniel and second that she shot nothing, no ice...no anything.

"No magic? This makes things more difficult" said the person as he revealed himself, the moment he did Elsa's eyes widen and she felt her blood drain from her face in fright.

Never had she seen something so terrifying, the person, if Elsa did not know any better...she would have sworn he was a corpse, his thin frame was hidden behind pools and pools of black fabric of a cloak, his skin was gray, his face had sharp and bony features...though it was of a handsome man it would also be said that it belonged to a person who had long since died. His eyes were as dark as night, matching his long hair which reached a bit bellow his shoulders, limp hair it was as it showed no signs of it moving.

"What?" said Elsa,

"I can see this will take a while" said the man sighting as he...no not walked, he floated over to her and sat on the edge of the bed, getting comfortable and said "Lets first start with names, my name is Specter" he extended his hand,

"Queen Elsa" said Elsa as she gave him her hand,

"I will not be kissing your hand and as for queen...I wonder how long" Specter said as if he was musing then added "Either way, you want to know what is going on am I right?", Elsa nodded yes.

"Alright my dear, I will tell you, but I warn you...you will not like it one bit" said Specter,

"I care not for that, I want to know what happened to my sister, her husband..." said Elsa then added softly "and my Hans",

"You care?" said Specter,

"I do not care, I love him...I love my sister and my brother in law" said Elsa,

"Quite a difference than a few moments ago" Specter pointed out,

"It was a mistake! I did not mean to-" Elsa stopped then looked suspiciously at Specter and asked "How did you know about my wish?",

"I know more than you... I have been around the world, witnessed the events of history, live many many lives...while you my dear lady have only lived just 2 lives" said Specter,

"Wow" though Elsa amazed, but wondered how much of what he said was true,

"Well enough of that, you want answers...I will give them...to start I must do this" said Specter, the next thing Elsa knew Specter slapped the back of her head, not hard but enough to make her be shocked at his actions "That was for the wish! Do you have any idea what you did!? Your wish broke the balance of the world!",

"How dare you I..." Elsas voice trailed off as she looked at him, wondering if she heard right and asked "What?",

"The balance...your wish allowed Daniel to ruin the balance so he can achieve his goal" said Specter,

"Why? What does he want?" demanded Elsa,

"You already know the why...the what is quite obvious...he wants to rule on high...sadly he has succeeded so far" said Specter as he gestured outside "Go outside, walk around Arendelle, see the damage your wish has caused" with that he disappeared, fading against the back ground.

For a moment Elsa remained still, her mind processing what she did, before panic settled as she looked outside her window, for the first time noticing the large walls which seemed to surround the palace.

Getting up from bed she walked to the wardrobe that was in her room, opening it she rummage through it, fearing to know what she would see outside.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle town:**_

Gloom, it was all over Arendelle town, people walked around solemnly, businesses were closed and others were boarded up, the sky was covered with dark, heavy and thick clouds that kept the light of the sun away.

Walking around Elsa had her head down, a thick hood and cloak hiding her identity as she walked around the streets witnessing the misery and sadness,

"Ma'am" she heard and felt a tug on her cloak, looking her already sad face grew sadder seeing it was a little boy, his clothes were ragged, had patches and it was very obvious he had not eaten or bathed in quite a while.

"Do...would you...please give me a krone...or maybe something to eat please?" the boy asked in a small quivering voice, it broke Elsas heart as she nodded, reaching into her pocket she took out and gave him three kroner worth 20 each.

"Thank you, thank you miss" said the boy as his face light up in gratitude,

"Your welcome...but I need to ask you something...what happened here?" asked Elsa,

"War ma'am, it happened so fast...then the land...everything began to die..." said the boy sadly,

"Why?" asked Elsa,

"I don't know...but people believe that there is something sinister...a curse going on" said the boy before leaving.

Watching Elsa was not sure what to think, her wish cursed the land? It cannot be! True it would have caused Hans not to meet her, but not all of this...unlessit was part of Daniels plan.

"Its a domino effect" she heard, turning she saw Specter behind her, for a moment she jumped started as she was not expecting him.

"You did not meet Hans, you never married him, he never left the Southern isles, your sister is lost...when you made that wish you allowed Daniel the power to change things around, things which were supposed to happen never happened, your magic is non existant, this is your world now" said Specter,

"NO! I did not mean that wish! There has to be way to reverse it!" demanded Elsa,

"Yes there is, but sadly you won't succeed" said Specter crossing his arms,

"How do you know if you don't give me a chance to try" said Elsa crossing her arms,

"That is very true...but sometimes I don't need to see you try to know the end result" said Specter,

"I can surprise you" insisted Elsa,

"We shall see" said Specter as he moved and took her arm, moving it he showed her the underside which much to Elsas surprise she saw a tattoo etched into her skin. It looked to be like a small mound of dirt, kinda like a mound of dirt which you would see when you plant a seed on the ground.

"What is this?" demanded Elsa,

"A timer, as time passes the tattoo will grow into a rose, you have till the last petal falls to break the wish, if you do then everything will go back to how it was" said Specter,

"If I don't?" asked Elsa,

"Then this time, this...present...will become permanent while the other will disappear" said Specter bringing dread into Elsa,

"No! I have to break it! Tell me how!" demanded Elsa,

"Demanding...alright...to break it you have to have make one event from your timelime repeat itself here" said Specter "Like for example...Anna and Kristoff falling in love or well-",

"Hans falls in love with me" said Elsa getting the idea,

"Not just fall...it has to be real love...if you decide to go down that road then you need him to declare his love for you" said Specter,

"Then everything will go back to normal" said Elsa exited then her face dropped when she realized something "How can I find him...I don't know where he is",

"And you expect me to know where he is? He is not my husband you know" said Specter crossing his arms indignant,

"I know...I know...I am sorry" said Elsa sighting, running his hand through his face Specter sighted then said "Usually when I loose something I always retrace my steps...where would he most likely be right now?",

"At the palace...when I told him I-" Elsa paused before her eyes widen "The Southern isles! That is where he would be if we did not meet" with that she turned and left quickly for the palace, in her mind the situations solution could not be more simple. If she could get to the Southern Isles she would find Hans.

Looking at her go Specter sighted and shook his head "Foolish princess...taking the harder road...hopefully it will make you a stronger person".

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: The adventure begins! And no...Anna is not dead, both she and Kristoff will appear later on, but sadly for Elsa the timeline has changed them quite considerably. As for why Elsa has no ice magic, it will also be explained in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Any way, hope you all enjoyed this, please review and stay tuned for the next one as Elsa goes to the Southern isles and is forced to tolerate a rather...intolerable...host..**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors_ _note: Welcome to the chapter we have all been waiting for of the Asher._**

 ** _A lot of love and work went into this chapter._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoy it, thank you all for reading and reviewing, hope you all enjoy it and please review when done.:)_**

* * *

 _ **Sea:**_

The sea, Elsa never liked it, never had been in the sea till now...more or less... Hans did in the past many times tried to coax her into boarding a ship and going on sailing trips, sadly his efforts were always in vain as she always had a panic attack. So upon entering her royal vessel Elsa quickly locked herself in her room, covered all the windows and tried to pretend that she was not in a ship.

Breathing she tried to distract her mind with a book, so far it was not working as she remembered, the sea killed her father, now it might do the same to her if it please,

"No! It will not! If something happens I will simply fre-" Elsa stopped mid though before looking at her hand, her ice magic, it was gone, she could never use ice again or snow,

"How did I loose them?" muttered Elsa as she flexed her hands,

"Blame the parents" she heard making her jump, turning she growled "Do I need to put a bell on you?!",

"Oh I am sooo hurt, is my company too annoying for you?" said Specter faking hurt before growling "Let me tell you something, your no prize either",

"If you don't want to accompany me then why are you!?" growled Elsa back,

"I have a score to settle and sadly I won't be able too if I do not help you, so try to be nice to me as I am your best chance to fix things" retorted Specter, his black eyes turning bright red in anger before he took a deep breath to control his temper when he did his eyes went to black again and said "You want to know why you don't have your ice magic?",

"Yes, that would be some useful info" said Elsa,

"Alright, like I said it was your parents fault, in this timeline they managed to remove your magic before you even reached your 3 birthday" said Specter,

"How? I though my magic could not be removed" complained Elsa,

"Well they found a way" said Specter mysteriously before he looked and said "You arrived, good luck princess, cause you are definitely going to need a lot of it" with that he faded away leaving Elsa alone.

The more time Elsa spent with Specter the more she realized that the guy or whatever he was is very cynical, rolling her eyes Elsa heard a knock on the door,

"Queen Elsa, you have arrived to the Southern Isles and a carriage that will take you to the palace" she heard Gerda say,

"Thank you" said Elsa as she got up from the chair she was sitting on and dusted her dress, for the arrival she chose a rather dark dress, it was a deep almost black blue, the only light color in it was the silver embroidery, the reason for it was simple, she wanted to convey a message, she was here for a purpose.

With a final breath she left the cabin and walked out into the deck of the boat, frowning a bit when she noticed something was terribly off about the Southern isles.

Compared to Arendelle it seems that the isles was very well off, nothing about it had changed, except of course if you ignore the weather and the guards, there were so many of them stationed everywhere, there were even boats on patrol.

"Something is definitely up, true there is a war going on but why the excess of security?" though Elsa as she was helped off of the ship and into a carriage that had the crest of the Southern isles on it, Elsas guess the royal family sent it for her.

"I prefer the other crest" though Elsa scrunching her nose in displeasure, she remember the real crest, it had been taken down by King Stephen but after his death his son then King Richard placed the crest back as the crest of the royal family.

"I hope that man is not alive, with Daniel is already more than enough to handle" though Elsa as the carriage was pulled away from the port and towards the palace.

* * *

 _ **Southern isles palace:**_

Entering the southern isles palace Elsa marveled at the palace and everything it had, she even dared to admit that it was the most beautiful palace in the world with its large manicured gardens and grand architectural designs. But like the port it was heavily guarded and had the biggest wall Elsa had ever seen.

"Focus Elsa, we are here to start taking back what is ours" though Elsa as she shook her head, the carriage stopped in front of the palace, outside she noticed was the Southern isles royal brothers standing.

Doing a mental head count she frowned that there were only 11 of them, Hans and Arthur was not among them.

"Maybe their inside" though Elsa as she knew how in the past the brothers liked to pretend that Hans and Arthur did not exist, though they mostly did that to Hans.

Getting out of the carriage she was helped by a footman before making her way up the stairs before curtsied before the brothers,

"Queen Elsa" said Richard as he took her hand and kissed it,

"King Richard" said Elsa mentally glad that Stephan is dead, with him gone it was one less thing to worry about.

"I received your later...it is a rather...interesting proposition" said Richard,

"Yes, I assure you that so long as you do your part I will do mine as this will benefit both of us" said Elsa in a cool voice, channeling the ice queen she had once been.

"Excellent, shall we discuss the arrangements inside in my office?" suggested Richard elegantly,

"I would like that very much, for there are too many ears out here" said Elsa as she looked at the brothers, specifically Daniel who looked alright, but in his eyes if you look closely you could see the shine of victory.

"He must believe that I do not remember my timeline" though Elsa, that to her was good as it brought her an advantage, so long that he did not know that she knew the truth then she could execute her plans without his intervention.

"I might be able to break the wish before the end of the day" though Elsa confidently as she followed Richard into the palace, walking pass the halls she shivered a bit, feeling some kind of negativity that made her skin crawl.

Arriving to a door at the end of a hallway Richard pushed the doors opened before they entered, Elsa looked around, it was an office, large and grand, many paintings placed around, a desk and chair of oak which were encrusted in jewels and gold.

"Queen Elsa, you have no idea how glad I am to hear that you want to choose one of my brothers for a groom" said Richard once he closed and locked the door behind him.

"The gladness is all mine" said Elsa then added "When I saw your brother I just could not take my eyes off of him",

"Brother hu? Which one? and where did you see him?" asked Richard curiously,

"The royal races a couple of months back" lied Elsa smoothly and added "I saw him across the race course, he was quite handsome, auburn hair that was more red than not, dreamy green eyes, his personality was what took the cake" in her mind she was proud of herself and her acting skills,

"Really? But...I don't have a brother that looks like that" said Richard confused,

"Really?" asked Elsa confused then added "You don't have a brother named Hans Westergaar?".

As soon as she spoke that name Richard turned tense, his eyes reflected fear as soon as she spoke that name, why was he afraid?

"Uh, I am sorry Elsa, but we don't have a brother of such name" said Richard trying not to stammer in fear,

"Are you sure?" asked Elsa prying, there was something he was not telling her,

"Yes...but I got other brothers...Daniel would be a good pick" said Richard,

"I am sorry, I am not interested in Daniel" said Elsa trying hard not to cringe at the though of him even trying to arrange her with Daniel. "Not in this timeline...or in any timeline will I ever be even remotely interested in Daniel" though Elsa in anger and hatred,

"Well...I am sorry for wasting your time, if interested I can have the guards escort you" said Richard,

"Its alright, but I would like to stay here a couple of more days...as I would be interested in doing some trading" said Elsa quickly "I am sure you would not mind",

"Of course not" said Richard then added "Your room in the palace is ready, you may retire there and rest before dinner",

"Your gesture is more than welcome as I am a bit tired from my trip" said Elsa, nodding Richard took a bell from the desk and sounded it before going to open the door again. Outside there were two servants, with a final bow Elsa left, following the servants.

As she walked she began to wonder why Richard reacted in such a way when she said his brothers name.

* * *

 _ **Later:**_

The room was very grand suite, it had its own bathroom, a grand balcony, the bed was a 4 post bed, a little too extravagant, like everything else in the room. Walking over to the balcony, pushing the double glass doors she walked to the edge and breathed, the room felt like it was suffocating her...the whole situation she was in made her feel like that.

"So...whats your plan now queenie?" she heard making her wince in anger as she turned and glared at Specter who appeared in her room,

"I am not giving up just yet" said Elsa "They are hiding something, I know it!",

"What makes you so sure?" asked Specter amused,

"You should have seen Richards reactions when I mentioned Hans name and appearance, he acted if I spoke of the devil" said Elsa,

"So...think they will tell you why?" asked Specter,

"No..they won't and if I ask too much Daniel will suspect" said Elsa as she began to pace about then added "Either way I will get the why even if I have to drag myself through mud to get it",

"Oh you really want to break the wish" said Specter smirking then added "I can offer a bit of help", Elsa turned and looked at him curious. He smirked even more as his bony hand reached into a pocket hiding in his cloak, he reached in and took out a ring.

Elsas eyes widen as she recognized the ring,

"Hans ring" said Elsa as she reached and took the ice ring quickly, holding it gently as she could not believe it existed in the timeline.

"Yes, it should make your search easier, when you put it on your finger you will be able to access past events by just touching certain areas" said Specter.

Smiling Elsa placed the ring on her thumb as it was the only finger it would fit well, kissing it then she looked and glared at Specter and demanded "You had this! Why did you not tell me about it before!?",

"I like to see you work for it" said Specter smirking then added "It would be no fun if I just told you everything just like that", Elsa felt her face turn red with rage before the next thing she knew she ran over to tackle Specter only for him to vanish and her land on the bed.

Getting up Elsa growled, mentally promising to get back at Specter before composing herself, fixing her hair and dress before leaving her room, hoping that Specter was telling the truth of the ring.

* * *

Time passed as Elsa spent her time exploring the palace as discreetly as possible, she entered all of the rooms she came across, walked through hallways and even checked closets, but so far she had not seen a single vision of the past.

"Did Specter lie to me?" Elsa wondered as she placed with the ice ring, even if he lied Elsa was glad to have the ring, it would serve as a motivator and a reminder of why she needed to do whatever it took to break the wish.

Then all of a sudden she jumped when she heard a noise, like a rustling, getting closer she narrowed her eyes at a huge tapestry hanging on the wall, it was billowing...which it was not supposed to as there were no open windows, no source of wind to make it move like that.

Walking closer for a moment Elsa hesitated before she reminded herself why she was doing it..so taking a deep breath she reached and pull down the tapestry to reveal a boarded up hallway.

"Strange" though Elsa as she tested the wooden boards before grabbing one and began to pull on it, with a couple of pulls it came off then soon followed another and another till it made a small opening, small enough for Elsa to squeeze into.

Moving carefully Elsa did and found herself in another room.

* * *

A grand room it was, it had mirrors everywhere that reflected, the floor seemed to be made out of gold, there were many grand windows which most were boarded up, the roof had many gold and painting details that complimented the many huge crystal chandeliers.

It was no denying, the Southern isle palace was definably one of the most grandest palaces in the world and Elsa always admitted it as even her home could never compare to it. Though whenever she told that to Hans in the past he would shake his head and say that the Arendelle palace was better as it was warm and open while the one in the Southern isles he could never consider it homey, "Its a museum rather than a home" its what he would say.

"Not sure" though Elsa as she walked, looking around rather distracted before she felt her foot hit something, looking down her eyes widen at the ominous sight.

Right there, burnt on the ground was a symbol, it took up a large space of the floor, it had what looked like roots and they formed a tree which seemed to be broken, bending down Elsa touched it before wincing, the symbol was hot to the touch which was odd as the floor was ice cold.

Sighting she touched it again, this time something happened, it made her hand feel numb, a strange humming noise began to sound in the room, suddenly the room grew bright and white then that was when Elsa saw it.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _A celebration was happening, the grandest of the grand attended to it as it was a ball to celebrate the strong rules of all of the kingdoms, every ruling family was there, the south of france rulers, the danes, English, everybody._

 _They all chatted, ate and danced as the hours ticked by, not knowing of the dark shadow which would descend before them._

 _Suddenly the doors burst open, the windows broke as wind began to pour in wildly, the guest screamed and yelled in panic, suddenly as soon as it started it ended, an eerie silence settled as 6 dark hooded people walked into the room, people gasped, drinks were drop making the glasses hit the ground and break._

 _The figures continued till they were well in the middle of the room, that was when Stephen spoke up in anger "What are you doing here?!",_

 _"We assumed we were invited...after all...we are royalty...well...more royal than any of you" said the hooded figure in the middle making the others laugh in malice,_

 _"You do not belong here" growled another,_

 _"Like we wanted to come" said another hooded figure,_

 _"This place smells of rot" said the one next to him, her female voice sounded in disgust,_

 _"Calm yourselves, we will be leaving soon" said the hooded figure in the middle, he was the leader it seemed, as he turned and said "As soon as we leave a message",_

 _"We don't want to hear it!" said somebody, it was Agnaar who had attended the party,_

 _"You should...after all...I am not the one who built a kingdom upon lies" said the leader making Agnaar back away and looked down._

 _Looking all around people began to fear the man as he spoke again "Mark my words, all of you took by greed, soon that will be all of your undoing's as upon this day it was declared a prophesy! While all of your faces you stuff and the gold you all hoard away, the people suffer hunger and mistreatment! Soon they will rise and place the rightful rulers of the thrones. The flower! the music! the water! the snowflake! the wonder and the phoenix will set rights the wrongs and will bring about the golden age the people deserve!",_

 _"Seize those people!" growled Stephen, but as the guards ran in the ground disappeared as suddenly as they appeared, leaving behind nothing but a burnt mark on the floor, a sign of the prophesy that was going to come._

 _End of flashback:_

* * *

Elsa jumped back as the vision ended, leaving her shaking and confused. The flower...The music...The water...the snowflake...the wonder...and the phoenix...what did it mean? What or who are they? And...her fathers kingdom built on lies?

Getting up she quickly ran out of the ballroom and back to her room, still shaken by what she saw...

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Ohhhhhhh a prophesy...who does not love a prophesy? :) Is I good or bad? It is yet to be determined.**_

 _ **Any way, thank you all for reading, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note: Thank you all for everything. :) The reviews, comments, everything...it helped me create and improve all of my stories.**_

 _ **The story may start slow, but the events that are happening are what will lead to Elsa to where she needs to be and becomes who she is meant to be.**_

 _ **Lol Yes...Specter knows a lot more than he lets on.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy the new chapter and please review when done. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**_

* * *

 _ **Southern isles:**_

The sun slowly began to set bathing the palace and kingdom with an orange glow, sitting down on the bay window of the library Elsa watched it slowly set, as she did she wondered about the vision she had seen.

Getting back up she paced about, trying to make sense of what she saw,

"Why stay in the palace?" she heard, looking she saw it was Specter,

"Why are you following me?" Elsa asked/demanded, he smirked and said "I find it entertaining to see you struggle to break the unbreakable",

"You really want to see me fail" said Elsa crossing her arms,

"Yes, that brings me the most pleasure" said Specter sarcastically as Elsa scoffed at him, she really wishes he would just leave her alone, but before she could express that wish he said "Why don't you look around outside in town? You might find something of use" with that he vanished, but Elsa was sure he was nearby, watching.

Turning her head Elsa as much as she though of Specter as she did, she was willing to admit he did have the right idea.

* * *

The town was quiet, most people had already gone into their homes leaving the streets mostly empty as Elsa walked around the streets, she looked around, straightening her dress hoping not to attract attention as even wearing pheasant clothes she attracted attention as her clothes were very different from what the people in the Southern Isles wore.

Like in her kingdom some shops were boarded up, but not as much, there were people around, but they seemed well fed, a little bit dirty but that was it.

Then there was a loud thump and loud rowdy laughter, a group of what looked like sailors left a building which she was sure that was a bar, they left laughing, yelling and stumbling, drunk to the point they were being ridicules.

Elsa shook her head at them before leaving or trying to as she soon learned just how dangerous a simple walk to turn.

"Lookie what we have erreee" she heard before yelling as she felt arms grab her, looking she saw it was the same sailors who left the bar,

"Let go of me!" demanded Elsa as she tried to rip herself away from the drunk sailor, only for them to hold unto her harder,

"Now now little mermaid, why would we do that?" said one grinning,

"Especially when the fun is about to begin" said another, the tone he used brought fear into Elsa as she shook and struggled, trying to get off of them, but there were so strong and many of them she could do nothing.

"If I had my ice magic I could escape" though Elsa as she shook, kicked and yelled, but as soon as she tried to yell she felt a cloth was pressed into her mouth silencing her scream as the ones holding her hoisted her up and carried her struggling form to an alley for privacy, one of them took a dagger he had been hiding on his sleeve before making a move Elsa to cut off her dress.

The reality of the situation sunk into Elsa as she knew what they were going to do to her, she could not escape, nobody would come to her rescue.

Then all of a sudden a loud noise filled the area, making Elsa close her eyes and go deaf for a few seconds, sadly those seconds seemed like an eternity before she opened her eyes and looked to see the sailor who had the dagger fall face first to the ground, dead as he had been shot in the back of the head.

Behind the dead body was Elsas supposed hero, he lowered his weapon, a rifle she had never seen before, he wore all black, from the shirt, thick vest, coat and cloak, had a hood and a black scarf which his hid face, all that she could see were his eyes.

Elsa's fear left as she stared at the green eyes...which were very familiar to her.

"Why you do?" growled one of the sailors,

"Didn't mother tell you its not polite to treat a lady like that?" said the stranger in a matter of fact tone before pointing his gun at them again and said "Want to do this the easy way or the hard way?", his voice sounded familiar to Elsa too.

"You bastard!" yelled another as the sailors pushed Elsa to the back of the alley before they took out their pistols and began to shoot at the stranger, acting quick the stranger hid on the side, the bullets hit the wall then the stranger began to shot back, hitting two of them and injuring a third before hidding again.

While hiding Elsa grew fearful as she heard some clinking noise as if the person was out of bullets and she was not the only one who heard,

"Out of bullets?" said the two remaining sailors as they got out of their hiding spots and started to walk to the strangers safe zone,

"Not so tough now without-" they were not able to finish it as there were two loud shots, the two fell dead to the ground.

Elsa breath quickened in fear to the point she was hyperventilating, the stranger coolly, as if he had not just murdered people in her defense walked over to her, for a moment Elsa began to wonder if he would kill her too.

Stopping in front of her he placed his rifle back on the holster he had before looking at her silently, his green eyes burrowing unto her, as if trying to see into her mind and soul making her feel just the slightest bit uncomfortable, it might have been less if she could have seen the face of the stranger.

Seems he realized it as he reached to his hood and pulled it down along the scarf, letting her see his face.

The moment he did Elsa's fright was replaced with joy as she quickly recognized who he was,

"Hans!" she said as she immediately got up, ran to him, embracing before kissing him, how glad she was to see him again.

That gladness was short lived as he pushed her away, the forced he used making her fall to the ground, once she was away he whipped his lips and mouth with his arm and hand in disgust, starring at her but his emotion unreadable.

For a long time Elsa stared at him as she slowly got back up on her feet, her mind torn between longing and fear.

He looked like Hans, with auburn hair that was more red than not, it reached his shoulders a bit, messy but in a handsome way, he sounded like him too, but his eyes, the once forest green eyes which would often look at her with love, that would shine with happiness...they were dull and blank, void of any emotion...they frightened her greatly...

Walking over, stiffly, almost mechanically the person took his rifle out again, lifting it so he was pointing it at her, again she had never seen such a gun in her life, but knew very well what it was capable of after seeing him kill her sailor attackers with it without needing to put more bullets.

"How many bullets that gun can fire?" though Elsa in fear as she began to shake, her body was not in her control as she fell to the ground in a kneeling position and she sobbed "Please...don't kill me" as he walked over and pointed the gun at her head.

It was that that moment that Elsa realized, her wish had taken away her loving husband, turning him into a grim reaper whom would deliver her death and she had nobody to blame but herself for it.

"Please...Hans..." she choked out as she closed her eyes, waiting for the deafening shot that would soon follow.

"Don't" said the person "Ever call me that...my name is Red Rose... and I spare you for you have done no harm, but be warned...the next time I won't be so merciful" then nothing else.

Gaining courage Elsa opened her eyes to find him gone,

"Hans?" said Elsa as she looked around, but he was nowhere in the area.

Sighting Elsa stood shaken, she had been looking for him, but now...what will she do?... She had found Hans, but it was very clear that he was not the same person that she knew and loved so how will she get him to proclaim his love to her and reverse the wish?

"That was very stupid of you Elsa" she heard, growling in anger Elsa turned and faced Specter, her...unwanted...constant companion. Shaking his head Specter said "How do you expect him to love you if he has no heart?",

"Its not right, everybody has a heart" complained Elsa as what Specter said was ludicrous,

"Not him...not since he was 8 years old when his heart was forcedly taken from him" said Specter,

"That's nonsense, if his heart was taken then he would not be alive right now" said Elsa as Specter was making no sense,

"He is alive that is true, the phoenix merging with him saved him and keeps him alive...but it could not give him back his heart...and quite frankly without it...he is nothing but a shell walking around, being guided only by logic...the perfect killing machine as he feels nothing, no happiness, no pain...nothing" said Specter.

Hearing that made Elsa's blood run cold, nothing but a shell, that was who she encountered, "No, tell me that you are joking" snapped Elsa in anger as she wished the ghost was lying,

"I wish I was my lady, but sadly I am not" said Specter "If you ever want a chance to get him back, you will have to find and return his heart",

"But it could be rotten away for all I know" said Elsa growing desperate, the clock was ticking, in her arm the cursed rose tattoo which had been engraved on her had began to germinate, soon it will start to grow even more then blossom and finally it will wilt, if she did not get Hans to proclaim his love for her then the timeline would become permanent and if it becomes permanent then she will loose everybody she loves, Anna...Kristoff...Hans...

"Fret not Elsa, for the heart is very much preserve" said Specter "It was found by Queen Rhiannon who before her untimely death sealed it in a labyrinth, if you can reach the end of the labyrinth then it will be yours to keep...but I warn you...the path that you will take is full of hardship, pain and suffering...are you willing to endure all that for the sake of those who you love?",

"I am willing to go to the ends of the earth to fix what I broke" said Elsa confident "I am getting my family back, even if it means dying in the process",

"Then you just might stand a chance to break this wish" said Specter as he was pleased to hear that.

* * *

 ** _Authors note:_** ** _This is going to get goooooooodddddd. Elsa is starting her journey. Where will it lead her?_**

 ** _Any way, hope you all stay tuned for the next one, Elsa is going to encounter some old friends and her sister...who may or may not be so happy to see her._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments.**_

 _ **Hopefully this chapter will explain a bit more what is going on...hopefully...any way hope you all enjoy it and please review when done.**_

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else:**_

Darkness surrounded the area as Elsa slowly made her way to what seemed to be dark forest which was located in the center of the island, at first she though that Specter was kidding when he told her to come here. But the look he gave her showed he was not.

So in the end she decided to go as it was either go to the dark forest in the middle of the night or risk sleeping in the Southern isle palace with Daniel around.

Elsa shivered in disgust at the though of what he could do to her if she stayed, he'd probably succeed where the drunk sailors failed as there would be no magic and no Hans dropping by unexpectedly to save her.

"Hans" she though then shook her head reminding herself of her last encounter, he looked the same, but it was clear that he was not the same man she knew...heck he was not even the same man she married, this one was cold, emotionless, though seems that he had strong morals as he saved her from the drunk sailors and did not try to take advantage of her or kill her, but what happened that made him go so cold?

"Nothing good I supposed" though Elsa as she held a lantern and tug on her hood as she slowly walked into the dark woods where the supposed labyrinth was.

The farther she walked in the woods it became darker and dense as the moonlight slowly was consumed by dark clouds, yelping a bit Elsa nearly dropped the lantern as she felt a tug on her cloak which got stuck on branches,

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Elsa heard Specter call out from somewhere,

"Thanks for the help" growled Elsa angrily as she ripped her cloak from the branches and hurried up till she reached what looked like old stone ruined walls,

"Is this the labyrinth?" though Elsa as she walked closer, inspecting it, the ruins were old, but not ancient as they could be nor more than 30 years old or so.

Then there was a light, turning Elsa saw it came from the other side of the labyrinth, leading her like a light house would lead a boat to safety...so she hoped as she walked into the labyrinth, letting the light guide her to where she thinks she needs to be.

Taking a left and a right, then another right and finally left Elsa arrived to a home, it was not grand or anything, it was more of a little cottage with a stone fence surrounding it, getting closer she saw the light was coming from inside of the kitchen window as she could see a man standing before the window washing dishes.

"Arthur?" said Elsa as she recognized him, how could she not?

At first she wondered why was he there but ignored that though as she realized that if he was there then it was very likely Hans was with him.

As she moved to get closer the light faded away, the home seemed to grow old and worn...was it a vision what she just saw?

Walking up the stone path Elsa reached the door to the house where she opened it, inside again there was light as a scene played before her.

* * *

 _"Is it ready? Is it ready?" a small child said as he paced about in front of the door, every so often trying to sneak a peek under the door or through the doorknobs keyhole,_

 _"Not yet Hans, you have to wait till Rhiannon says so" chuckled Arthur as he walked in with a tray of cookies, then gave the small brown eye ginger hair child a cookie_

 _"I want to see" complained Hans impatiently yet accepting the cookie, splitting it in half he walked over a the table where a small nest with a rather large chick was in, giving the half of the cookie to the chick Hans laughed a bit as the chick quite happily ate it, chirping very prettily,_

 _"Your taking good care of the phoenix" complimented Arthur,_

 _"Of course, he is my best friend" said Hans as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, while the chick chirped in agreement._

 _Soon the doors opened and Rhiannon came out, she wore a shimmering white dress, a crown of ivy on her head as she said "The surprise is ready", Hans cheered and practically ran into the room faster than the wind, only to come back for the phoenix chick whom he took into his hands and say sheepishly "Sorry" before going back into the room with Arthur and Rhiannon laughing at that._

* * *

Elsa blinked as the vision ended leaving behind the gritty reality, the home was very dilapidated, the floors were broken, the roof was not in the best shape, the walls had holes in them and things were thrown about as if there had been a fight or struggle.

Slowly walking further inside Elsa looked around, soon her foot hit something, it was a box, bending down she opened it to reveal some papers, all which were drawings, not good ones as Elsa had seen some of the best drawings done by Rapunzel, but they were cute as it had some crude drawn horses, meadows, what looked like islands and boats, a chick her guess the phoenix chick and what could be called a family drawing, in it had Arthur, Rhiannon and Hans as a child, on the back said "My family".

Touching it Elsa frowned as she began to wonder what happened to them, she already knew what happened to Rhiannon...according to Specter she had died at some point...but what happened to Arthur she did not know.

Placing the drawings back Elsa made her way into the other room, it was there when it grew bright again.

* * *

 _Orbs of light gathered on the roof lighting the room in a magical way, all around there were ivy hanging around, candles were placed here and there, the fireplace mantel was decorated with candles and fruits, a grand tree was placed on the corner of the room, it was decorated with apples, plums, nuts, popcorn string, paper ornaments, candles and lastly a star on top of the tree._

 _"Ahhhh" said child Hans as he gapped at the tree "Its the biggest tree EVER!" he yelled,_

 _"Its certainly is, you out did yourself this year my love" said Arthur as he took and kissed Rhiannon,_

 _"Ewwwwww! Don't do that while your in front of me" said Hans rather childishly while the phoenix chick just stared in amusement._

 _"You won't say that when your my age" said Arthur laughing as he let go of Rhiannon,_

 _"Never going to happen" said Hans stubbornly as he placed the nest containing the Phoenix chick down on the table,_

 _"Never say never my dear child" said Rhiannon as she poked his nose then turned and with a wave of her hand lit up all of the candles on the Christmas tree._

 _"I wish I had magic" said Hans sighting,_

 _"Oh but you do, everybody does" said Rhiannon,_

 _"Really?" said Hans as he sat near the fireplace,_

 _"Yes its true, everybody has magic in them, but very few find it and learn how to use it correctly" said Arthur as he walked and sat in a chair next to the fireplace,_

 _"How do you find it?" asked Hans,_

 _"Its different for everybody and sadly I cannot tell you as it is something only you can find out on your own" said Rhiannon as she bend down, taking a box hidden underneath the tree before sitting next to Hans and held it out to him._

 _"For you our little king" said Rhiannon with a small smile,_

 _"Thank you" said Hans taking it, opening the box he took out a reddish fjord horse stuff toy with a mane and tail that looks like it was made out of real hair,_

 _"Thank you thank you, I love it!" he said hugging it,_

 _"I had it enchanted so its smells whatever you ask for it to smell like" explained Rhiannon,_

 _"Really? If I want it to smell like pine it will smell like pine?" asked Hans curiously, before smelling the plush, when he did his eyes wide and said "It does smell like pine!" making the two laugh._

 _"Alright, this one is mine" said Arthur as he reached into his pocket and took out something silver._

* * *

The vision ended, what was left was nothing but what could have been as the place was torn apart, on the ground was an old worn stuff horse, bending down Elsa took it and held it gently, running her hands through the worn cloth wondering if it was the same stuff toy from the dream.

"One way to find out" though Elsa before she asked "Smell like berries", as soon as she spoke the soft scent of fresh berries hit her nose which confirmed that it was same the stuff toy that she saw in her vision.

After packing it in her bag as she felt it might be useful at some point Elsa looked around before she noticed a door on the side of the room, getting up she walked over to the door opening it to reveal a back entrance to a small garden.

* * *

 _A summer day it was, very beautiful as the sun was up high in the sky, Hans was laying down on the grassy ground starring at the clouds, there were children all around, playing or just looking at the clouds while the adults were busy speaking about one thing or another nearby._

 _"That looks like a fox" said Hans pointing at the cloud,_

 _"That one looks like a bunny" said another child who had bright green hair,_

 _"Think their friends?"._

 _Then all of a sudden a darkness appeared...to snuff out the light and happiness..._

 _A scream as a dark army and beast came forth the area, the beast breathed darkness, destroying everything in its path, nobody was spared, not even the children._

 _Hans screamed as he, his brother and a couple of others ran straight into the woods hoping to loose the army which was chasing after them, as they ran Hans dropped something silver by mistake._

* * *

Elsa shook her head, trying to wake herself up from the terrible vision of death and destruction only to see the reality which surrounded her.

Scattered all around were graves, all of those who died on that day, the land itself was burnt and dark, as if a dark force kept any kind of life from growing there.

"Hurry up now Elsa, there is more to see" she heard Specter say from another entrance which would lead her deeper into the labyrinth.

Following his voice Elsa made her way through the graves, careful not to step on any of them before hurrying her pace through the other opening.

"See the blue signs?" she heard Specter say,

"Yes?" said Elsa as she looked around and finally spotted some blue wisp kind of symbols, beraly visible to the eye,

"Follow them" said Specter, so Elsa did, very careful as not to miss any as there were other symbols and colors but not all were the same.

The labyrinth grew denser and darker as she walked further in, as she walked for what seemed like forever Elsa began to wonder just how long was the labyrinth as she watched for traps, traps there were as Specter would call out whenever she was close to falling into one.

Him helping her made Elsa wonder why he was helping her, she knew he once said that it was because he needed her for payback or something, but how could she help him? She was practically useless without her ice magic...and that was hard for her to admit but it was the truth to her none the less.

Suddenly she came across an old tree, it was burned down, cracked, the area all around had skeletons on it.

* * *

 _"Hurry Hans! Keep up with me!" yelled Arthur as he tugged child Hans behind him, there were shouts and gun shots heard from behind them as they were being hunted down._

 _Then all of a sudden there was a loud shot, Arthur grew tensed as he ran before falling face first to the ground, lay there still,_

 _"Papa!" called Hans as he got to Arthurs side and began to shake him,_

 _"Papa please get up! Their coming!" begged Hans hoping to get his brother to get up, but he did not, because unknown to the child he had been killed by the shot._

 _Grabbing his brothers hand Hans began to try and pull him, but could not handle the weight of a full grown adult, then he screamed as the dark soldiers descended, surrounding him and his brothers dead body._

 _"Leave us alone!" yelled Hans,_

 _"Sorry, not going to happen" laughed one of them, they wore green, brown and black colors, armor, they were people, but something was horribly off about them._

 _"Yes, our majesty knows you...he knows your fate little king...he wants you out of the way before you even reach your destiny" said another one of them,_

 _"And since we are being pay good money to kill you... we are more than happy to do the dirty work for him" said another._

 _Soon after that followed screams, blood coated the entire area and tree, when the deed was done there was silence, the child's body had been left like garbage while one of the guards held something covered in a cloth, said thing was placed in a gold box._

 _"Got the proof?" asked one guard who seemed to have been rather disturbed by the scene,_

 _"Yes, the proof is in the box...the boys heart" answered the guards,_

 _"Okay, fine, lets get out of here before-" those words were never finished as there was a loud shrill that surrounded the area, followed by a great golden fire._

 _The guards screamed as they were burned till they were nothing but skeletons left behind when the flames vanished to reveal the phoenix who had arrived._

 _Cooing softly it made its way to his dead child friends body, nudged the boys hand gently trying to get the child to wake, but seeing the boy did not it cooed sadly before pressing its head unto his chest before combusting into a fire._

 _When the fire left, the boys body seemed healed, began to move and breath...alive._

 _Getting up Hans looked around, rather mechanically before walking over to the gold box, taking it he walked away, not even sparring a second glance to the skeletons or the blood coating the area or himself, dropping something silver on the ground._

* * *

Elsa hand immediately went to her mouth as she felt sick to her stomach at the evil act which had been committed, not being able to hold it she quickly went to the side and emptied her stomach contents,

"Now you are seeing the gritty reality" she heard Specter say from somewhere,

"Why!? He was just a child!" finally Elsa croaked as her throat stung and tears began to sting her eyes.

"It matters not to people, a life in this time, especially that of a child's is worth nothing unless it is of use" said Specter "Frankly you should know that more than anybody as I have seen that in the past your parents placed all their attentions and resources on you while your sister was often times left behind or neglected",

"What?! That is not true!" yelled Elsa,

"Is it?" said Specter then added "Move on, there is still more to see".

Deciding to get answers later Elsa got up and began to move only to spot something out of the corner of her eye, something hidden beneath some roots was reflecting light.

Walking over she reached for it carefully, the item was stuck but with a couple of pulls she managed to yank the object free.

Holding it Elsa took out a handkerchief from her pocket ran it through the object as it was covered in mud, but after a couple of wipes it was clean and Elsa was able to see what it was.

The object was quite small, it fitted the palm of her hand quite comfortably, it was round box and silver metal decorated with some jewels, but what exactly was she was not sure as she tried to pry open the lid, but it refused to open.

Moving it around Elsa spotted what looked to be a key hole of sorts and a carved H at the bottom of the box,

"This must have been Arthurs gift" though Elsa before pocketing it as she too felt that it would be of use later on and continuing her way, for she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

A couple of hours passed as the sun had begun to rise before Elsa arrived to the center of the labyrinth, the center was not that big, it was quite small, round, it had a pedestal made out of stone and crystal, had runes on it.

Taking a step Elsa froze as she saw Queen Rhiannon walk in, she was dressed in a black frock, a black veil covering her face as she made her way to the round pedestal, in her hands Elsa recognized the gold box as the same one that had been used to place Hans heart.

Holding the box Rhiannon placed it inside on the pedestal before uttering some words over it, the box vanished into the pedestal and crystal surrounded it keeping it safe before Rhiannon left.

Shaking her head Elsa blinked as she realized that what she saw was another vision.

"Now you know what happened" said Specter as he appeared seemingly from the shadows, floating over to the pedestal, Elsa was going to ask what was he doing, but decided to say nothing as it seemed as he was going to do something.

Placing a hand over the pedestal he began to chant something, as he did shadows began to churn and move around the pedestal, Elsa felt the strange power emitting, then all of a sudden the pedestal burst, revealing the gold box resting in the bottom of what remained of the pedestal.

Taking it Specter opened it, for a moment Elsa held her breath as she swore that out from there would be a very real, bloody heart, but out from it he took out what looked like a ruby, holding it he muttered somethings making it shrunk before walking over and placing that on the ice ring Elsa was wearing.

"Not so bad now am I?" he said smirking,

"Alright, your not so bad" said Elsa sighting before looking at the ring which had the ruby...her guess the ruby was Hans heart which had been turned to that to keep it from rotting away or maybe some kind of physical manifestation of it.

"Thank you queenie...now some instructions, before you try and go to give it back I suggest you do not...at least not immediately" said Specter,

"Why not?" asked Elsa,

"He has gone so long without it that his body will not recognize it as his and will reject it...which in turn will kill him" said Specter,

"You really don't sugar coat things do you" said Elsa interrupting,

"Sorry I speak the gritty reality, nothing more" said Specter before he continued "My advice to you is to ease him to it, spend time within close proximity to him",

"Then I can give it back and everything will be alright" said Elsa as she liked the plan "Thank you Specter" with that she quickly left as all she had left to do was figure out where Hans was.

Shaking his head Specter said "It will not be as easy as that Queenie, I can assure you" with that the shadows began to move again, his eyes went from black to white as he called out.

 _"Mountains of Arendelle, cold artic winds and the northern tundra, heed my call, the time has come to enact the royal trials, may the heir of Arendelle be tested to prove her worth for the throne of Arendelle and the seat of round table if not then may death be delivered to her swiftly and mercifully"_

All around the wind turned cold, snowflakes began to fall briefly as it obeyed his call.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: ohhhhh Specter really does know more than he lets on...seems that a lot has happened and now Elsa knows it.**_

 _ **Please review when done and stay tuned for the next one. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Authors_ _note: Hy, again thank you all for the reviews...now...I feel I must explain, Elsa never went through the transition in the movie, so she will be making it now...well not on this chapter, but on the next one which will come later on._**

 ** _Any way...I hope you all enjoy it, thank you all for reading and reviewing, hope you all enjoy it and please review when done.:)_**

* * *

 _ **Somewhere:**_

The sun slowly rose as Elsa made her way back to the Southern isle palace, her mind tormented with what she had seen happen in this timeline, so far she has seen anything but good.

Blood shed, death, it was what was seen all over.

"Blame Daniel for it...he messed with what was not to be messed" Elsa heard Specter say as he appeared next to her from what seemed like through either thin air or shadows

"For heaven sakes what are you!?" said Elsa as his sudden appearance frightened her,

"Now that Queenie I shall keep to myself" said Specter "After all there are more things to worry about than what or who I am",

"And those are?" asked Elsa annoyed,

"Look all around, what do you see?" asked Specter as he gestured all around them. Stopping Elsa looked around the area before frowning as she noticed something was wrong.

She had been to the Southern isles before, the island had a lot of greenery, forest and meadows, but now there was nothing but what looked like burnt out grass, trees even the ground seemed rocky and hard, it was almost as if something was either preventing any life from growing or was feeding off of it.

"Now you are seeing" said Specter "Daniel is tampering with what he should not, he twisted things around accelerating events even birth or deaths of people which were not supposed to happen till years later in the future for the sake of making a timeline where it will be more likely for him to achieve his ends",

"And...all that tampering...what is it doing exactly?" asked Elsa worried,

"What you see all around, it affected the balance, with balance effected the war started, life started to die" said Specter grimly then sighted "I don't know how much the planet can take before it dies permanently".

Elsa said nothing as the words registered into her head, it was very clear that the situation was far worse than she could have expected, true she knew it was bad because of the war going on, but never would she have imagined that the planet was dying.

"Things happen for a reason, there is always a balance that needs to be kept in both nature and fate, when both are tampered that is when disasters, sickness, wars and destruction happen" said Specter,

"Has it happened before?" asked Elsa,

"Yes, examples of it...the black plague, the war of the roses, I can go on all day, but all those are small as usually that is when there is over population or to bring about necessary changes, but this situation and in this magnitude...it has only happened once before" said Specter,

"Once before? What caused it that time?" asked Elsa curious,

"I am not surprised you don't know... Lets just say that one of your glorified ancestors is not as golden as people think" said Specter,

"What are you talking about? Which ancestor?" asked/demanded Elsa, Specter just smirked and said "Your kingdom was built upon lies" with that he vanished leaving Elsa with dread.

Kingdom was built upon lies...that was exactly what that person in the vision said, but...what did it meant by it.

True her father had lied to her sister, but that was not enough to affect the kingdom...would it?

"I am really hating this timeline...nothing makes sense" complained Elsa out loud to nobody in particular.

* * *

Watching nearby Hans, if he had emotions would be between irritation and amusement as he had been following Elsa for quite a while. He had no heart, but that did not make him heartless as he wanted to make sure she arrived to her home safely, instead the past few hours he witnessed her speaking to something that was not really there then disappear out of nowhere only to reappear yet again and continued to talk to nothing.

"She is mad" Hans though deciding on the matter as he could not find any other reason for her to be speaking to herself, plus her unusual actions.

People would normally avoid him, well...people who were not part of his resistance avoided him and it was fine with him as he did have quite a reputation, he was the boogie man, the one person nobody wanted to meet...ever...and if said people were on his hit list they would get out of town...even if that would not work as he would hunt them down and finish them off.

But not this woman...Queen Elsa...no she was seeking him and what he did not like was how she seemed to know him.

"She is probably going to try and stop us" though Hans as he knew she knew the prophecy, her father made the choice to break from the round table of peace, choosing to side with the enemy so no doubt that his daughter was following suit.

"Better put her out of her misery before she causes trouble" though Hans as he reached and took out his rifle, holding it he pointed it at Elsa's head, it will be very easy, one bullet to the head and that would be it. True he had saved her, but her insistence on finding him proved to be too dangerous to let her live, what if she was a spy or worse?.

Pointing Hans placed his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot, but then all of a sudden...he paused...

From what seemed out of nowhere snowflakes began to fall gently all around him, lowering his gun he looked around as the cold breeze went by him and the snow flakes dusted his black coat with shimmering white.

"Eva?" asked Hans as soon as he did the snowflakes stopped falling, it was a sign,

"Alright, I can take a hint" said Hans before following Elsa close by.

* * *

 _ **A couple of weeks later:**_

Since their first encounter Elsa had not seen Hans, so she spent her time with his brothers in the palace or outside of the palace hoping that she could either get more information on what is going on or spot Hans again, sadly neither of the two had happened as the brothers were tight lipped and so far she has not run into Hans.

Specter also has been of no help as he has remained tight lip on the information that he knows.

"He opens his mouth to annoy me yet refuses to tell me more about what is going on" though Elsa as she walked down the halls to her room to turn in for the night, she was frustrated and rather fearful, the tattoo had started to bloom, now it was a sprout and was slowly growing bigger and bigger as the days passed.

For a moment she began to fear what would happen if she did not break the wish...what would she do then?

"No, better not think that, I will break this wish! I will get my family and my life back!" though Elsa shaking the though from her head as she got to her room.

Locking the door behind her she sighted before changing to her night dress hoping that the next day would bring answers and a maybe a solution,

"We can only hope" though Elsa as she got into bed and closed her eyes for sleep but instead a new though entered her head making her stay conscious.

Her wish was that she never met Hans...but...if that had been her wish then shouldn't she had been cursed and in Arendelle? True Daniel tampered with the events, but her wish would not have given that much freedom to change everything.

"Unless me and Hans met before I was cursed" though Elsa, there was a possibility, but if they met before then she would have remembered and so far as much as she tried she could not remember a single time in the past when she and he met before her time as cursed.

The more she though the more tired she felt as she yawned before she went to sleep not knowing that Specter was nearby, watching, with a wave of his hand he made wisps of shadows appear, slowly they floated over to Elsa, hovering over for a bit before seeping inside her mind.

* * *

 _Elsa's dream:_

 _The June sun shone brightly through the land as people began to decorate and prepare the Oscarshall palace for a very special celebration._

 _Sitting on one of the towers 3 year old Elsa watched the royal boats which were coming into the marina, they were of all sorts of sizes and had many colorful banners attached to them showing which royal house hold they belonged._

 _Then there was a knock on the door,_

 _"Come in" said Elsa, in came Gerda with a couple of other servants who were tasked to prepare her for the party,_

 _"I bet your really happy about having a baby sister" said Gerda as she helped Elsa into her rather complicated dress, it was pooffy blue, with many ribbons to it and was heavy._

 _"Such a lovely dress" commented one servant,_

 _"I heard its all in the range in England" said Gerda as she pulled on the strings of the dress,_

 _"Owww, its too tight" complained Elsa,_

 _"Beauty is pain your majesty" said Gerda as she finished lacing Elsa into her dress to the point she could barely move or sit when she was sat in front of a vanity to do her hair._

 _Wincing again Elsa endured the servants pulling her hair and sticking pins and such into her head till she sported a rather elaborate bun and a dainty tiara._

 _"There, pretty as a picture" said Gerda pleased with the work,_

 _"I can barely move" Elsa said as she moved rather uncomfortably, she also felt a little bit short of breath,_

 _"It will be fine...now your highness stay here till we fetch you, your parents want you to go with them to greet royal guests" said Gerda before they left._

* * *

A noise suddenly woke Elsa up from her sleep, struggling to see through the darkness of the light Elsa blinked a couple of times, letting her eye sight get used to the darkness when she saw the door of her balcony wide open.

"Did I not closed those?" though Elsa as she got out from bed and began to walk over to investigate, it was not the brightest idea, but Elsa did it regardless as her sleep deprived brain did not let her think logically.

Walking to the balcony she looked around, the balcony was empty, nobody there,

"How did the door opened then?" though Elsa as she looked down only to freeze when she heard a thump behind her, then before she could react an arm wrapped around her neck, covering her mouth then another held her tightly and pressed a dagger to her neck.

"Shhh shhh shhh...don't scream...don't make a sound" she heard, it was Hans...what was he doing?...on second though...she did not want to know as she remained quiet.

"You will come with me all nice and quiet and nothing will happen...struggle...well..it will make things worse for you" he instructed before he slowly lead her to the side of the balcony, hiding behind some shadows Elsa saw a rope hanging there.

"So that's how he got here" though Elsa, but still wondered how he managed to get pass all the guards and security.

* * *

Hoisting her unto his back Hans wondered why was she not struggling or anything, true it made his task easier, but her actions made little sense to him.

"Better not jinx it" though Hans as he pulled on the rope making sure it was secure before climbing up to the roof, when reaching there he gathered the rope and hooked it up to the side, lowering the rope again before climbing down to one of the rooms which were not used.

Arriving there he opened the door before pulling Elsa to a wall, feeling through it he pulled a hidden lever which activated a hidden mechanism that opened a door.

"In there" said Hans as he tugged Elsa along into the opening which revealed an old hallway, behind them the door automatically closed as they walked further into the hall,

"Hans, where are you taking me?" asked Elsa, though she did not sounded scared, quite the contrary, she seemed quite comfortable with his presence as if he was somebody she knew all her life and trusted.

"Strange, she does not know me yet acts like she does" though Hans as he tugged her down some stairs, the further they went the darker, colder even wetter the ambience went as soon they came upon a large old pipe system with many openings.

It had been an old emergency escape route made by the old rulers, just in case...but sadly it was forgotten in time, which worked for Hans advantage.

Arriving to a small row boat he pushed Elsa into it, taking out his Winchester rifle he pointed it at her and warned "Try to escape and you will find yourself with a hole in your head".

For a moment fear flashed through her eyes before disappearing quite quickly before she said "I have no reason to run away from you",

"I can deliver you to death" said Hans,

"Yet you saved me from the drunken sailors earlier Hans" Elsa pointed out,

"Its Red and who is to say I won't change my mind right now?" said Hans,

"I know you won't, you have a good heart" said Elsa shaking her head,

"I have no heart" commented Hans,

"You once did...and I also know that you were not so cold before" said Elsa as she sat on the boat, not making any sign that she was going to move.

Hans said nothing, he really would not know how to answer to what Elsa said, it had been so long ago he just could not remember how it was like to feel something...anything really...

Placing his riffle back on the holster Hans got on the boat and began to row to somewhere,

"Hans" began Elsa,

"No, don't, never call me by that name" warned Hans "It is Red Rose, you may refer to me as Red, but nothing more", her eyes dimmed with sadness, why he did not know.

"Why? Its your name" said Elsa,

"No, its Red and keep calling me by that name and you will wish that I never saved you from the sailors" warned Hans as he continued to row,

"I will call you as I please Hans for I am queen" said Elsa stubbornly,

"Your no queen of mine that is for sure" said Hans as they were finally out of the palace, the sea was calm, which made rowing easy as there was a long way to go.

There was silence between them after sometime as no words were exchanged, though Hans easily was able to read the disappointment and sorrow which plagued Elsa as she took to look out into the horizon.

* * *

"Your no queen of mine" said Hans before Elsa remained quiet, she had hoped that like she he to would remember, but seems that only she remembered the old time line. It brought her sorrow as she always hoped that maybe if they spoke or something it would maybe help remember or anything, but it did nothing as he remained as cold as the first time they interacted weeks ago and saying cold is something as she knew how to act cold, she was called the snow queen after all and it was not just because of her magic...but he with his emotionless state beat her on the status of icy behavior.

It was so unlike the Hans she knew, the one she knew was warm, kind, very loving and devoted to her, always knew what to say, to do, she still remembers how he referred to her as his queen...but this one...he was not...

Looking away Elsa settled to look at the horizon, the southern isle palace seemed to get smaller the farther they were.

Soon the island vanished and up ahead she saw a mist gathering all around, thick it was that Elsa could barely see Hans who was close, when a faint light could be seen.

The closer she saw something hiding in the mist, it was a ship...it was made out of metal!

Elsa stared in awe, metal sank when it hit the water so it was quite shocking to see such a large vast ship made out of metal floating in the middle of the sea. The mist seemed to come from it, how it was possible she did not know, but none the less Elsa was impressed.

Arriving close to the ship ropes came down, taking them Hans tied it to the boat and they were brought up to the ship.

"Welcome to the Leviathan" Hans said once they were in the boat, helped Elsa out and into the deck of the boat which was full of people, some Elsa was quick to recognized.

The thugs from the snuggly ducky, Eugene, Rapunzel...suddenly somebody in the crowd caught Elsa's attention.

"Anna!" said Elsa glad to see her baby sister alive and well, though her happiness was short lived because as soon as Anna looked at her, she scowled and said "What the hell is she doing here!?" as she looked at Hans rather angry,

"There is a reason" said Hans, but seems that that made Anna angry before she growled "No! There is no reason for that wench to be here Red!",

"Dare to question my decision Ivy?" said Hans firmly "I am the leader here and so far all of my decisions have been right",

"Except this one! She is as whiny as a baby, spoiled rotten, she should not be here" said Anna then her eyes turned bright and menacing as she turned and looked at Elsa with malice "Unless you brought her here to be executed and held for ransom, for that is the only use she has" then her eyes went soft as she focused on Hans, placing her hand on his chest gently she added "Unless you have decided to take a bedmate if you did trust me when I say you can do better than her as there are...many who are more deserving to be by your side"

Elsa narrowed her eyes between anger and sadness, she was sad that Anna seemed to dislike...no..no...she did not disliked Elsa...she hated her as her words and tone spoke loud volumes about it, what had she done that garnered so much hate from Anna? Then anger as she noticed the tone and gestured Anna used on Hans, huge contrast different as Anna sounded soft, loving and her gesture was an obvious flirt to her husband.

"I forgot...he is not my husband..." though Elsa as she calm down and her rage was replaced by sadness,

"Listen Ivy, she has a purpose, what exactly is I am not sure, but till then she is to remain here among us" said Hans as he took Anna's hand,

"Fine, keep the brat, but mark my words, it is a mistake" said Anna with that she stormed off,

"Wow never seen her that angry before" commented Kristoff as he made his way to Hans,

"Follow her, make sure she does nothing that she will regret" said Hans,

"This is Ivy we are talking about, when she is in rage she can be very dangerous" said Kristoff,

"Her blessing and curse" said Hans nodding before Kristoff left going after Anna.

Turning Hans took Elsa's arm and began to drag her along the ship, to a door, at first she though that it was his quarters but soon found that when opening the door it revealed stairs that took them to the lower levels of the ship, walking she noticed that there were doors all around, leading to where she did not know, but there was one that was open which when she looked inside she saw it was what looked like a gym.

Inside there were some people busy punching and practicing fighting.

"Hurry up" said Hans as he tugged Elsa around till they reached another lower level in the ship, it seemed to be a where the sleeping quarters were.

Tugging her to the end of the hallway he took out a key and opened the door before pushing her in and locking the door behind them.

The quarters were quite large, it had no walls, had a small kitchen and stove, table and chair, trunks of all sorts, a bed and rug, there was also a door, what it was she had no idea.

Saying nothing Hans walked over and opened one trunk, it was full of clothes which Elsa could see as he rummage through it, taking out several pieces of clothing. A white dress shirt, blue vest, red sash, black trousers and boots.

Taking them Hans walked over and gave them to Elsa,

"Some of my old clothes, their not like royal dresses or anything, but they would be comfortable for you and if you fall overboard they won't drag you down" said Hans then handed her the boots and added "These would be a bit big on you, but socks should remedy that till we can get you better fitting shoes, I would have Anna give you one of her shoes but she clearly would not want to".

"Its okay...thank you" said Elsa as she took and held the clothes.

Nodding Hans turned and said "I will be back, I have to speak to my group, don't leave the room" with that he left, when he walked out of the room he closed and locked the door behind him as if to make sure she would not leave.

Not that she would leave.

Holding the clothes Elsa pressed her nose against the clothes, breathing into it, smelling, she missed Hans, why wouldn't she? She and he were married for so long and it made this timeline very hard for her. Even sleep escaped her at times as she was used to sleeping next to him.

Lowering it Elsa decided to have a look around the room, see what he has been up to in this timeline.

Walking around she looked over the many trunks he had in the room, bending down to the first one she chose, she opened it to find it was full of books, scrolls and such.

The scrolls seemed to be written in another language she could not understand and contained symbols of all sorts, others were maps, the books she knew most of them as some were natural medicine or other medicinal things even an several anatomy books and encyclopedias. There were also these strange pictures of places like factories, a large grand house, an elderly woman in a black dress, Arthur and Rhiannons couple picture and a small portrait of a man.

Turning the picture of the old lady Elsa saw that on the back a name was written,

"Sarah Winchester" mumbled Elsa, she never had heard of such a person before, but her guess Hans knew her as he had kept a picture of her.

Her eyes widen a bit as a vision flashed before her eyes.

* * *

 _An old woman was busy looking from her balcony of a large and rather strange mansion down to the gardens, there were a group of teenagers practicing fighting and weapon skills using dummies and each other._

 _"Dark times are coming and only you all can stop it" the old woman said from the balcony "Remember, the dark forces will be strong, so you all will have to be stronger, faster and clever"_

* * *

Blinking her eyes the vision left, that woman...she knew more or less what was going on..did she train Hans? Gave him the weapon he had and the ships?

"Will have to find out" though Elsa as she took the next picture, it was Arthur and Rhiannons, lovely it was, Arthur in a royal suit, Rhiannon in a white dress and a headdress of roses and babies breath, was this their wedding portrait?

Placing a hand on it her eyes widen as the ice ring which had ruby that was Hans heart began to grow warm, even glow, the reaction to the photo lead Elsa to believe that like in the previous like Arthur held a special place in Hans heart as he saw him as a son would look at a father, maybe in this timeline it was the same with Queen Rhiannon as the past vision did show her being motherly towards him.

Then another vision came into sight...

* * *

 _The two smiled as they viewed the portrait of them,_

 _"Its lovely" said Arthur,_

 _"If only my family was there, sadly their...you know" said Arthur sadly as they walked away from the portrait,_

 _"Not all of them, your grandfather is a lovely man and your baby brother is growing to be a very nice lad" said Rhiannon,_

 _"For how long? My grandfather is getting older, he cannot take care of Hans forever" said Arthur,Rhiannon_ _thought then smiled and said "Why don't we take him in? We can be your brothers parents",_

 _"Are you sure?" asked Arthur, he was not against the idea, quite the contrary, he loved the idea, but wanted to make sure Rhiannon was in for it,_

 _"Of course, I love children" said Rhiannon "Besides when you proposed to me years ago on the boat you promised me we would adopt children", Arthur smiled took and kissed her hand before saying "Alright I will inform grandfather",_

 _"Oh I can't wait" said Rhiannon happily._

* * *

The vision ended, Elsa frowned and placed the portrait back, they were truly a lovely couple, no matter which timeline they were in.

Then her sight settled on the last picture portrait.

The man in it was tall proud, yet humble at the same time, wore a military like uniform with medals, a sash and a sword attached to his side, he too had a deed read cloak which trailed behind him giving him a more define look and a golden crown with rubies on it. For a moment she had confused him for Hans as he bore a striking resemblance, but knew he was not as he was quite older than Hans, maybe 40 years old give or take.

Turning the picture she saw the name on the back, it said "King Hans Westergaar the third of the southern isles",

"Hans grandfather" though Elsa, she of course knew about him, the books of the southern isles speak nothing but good things about him even hailing him as one of the greatest kings of all time which Elsa agreed that he rightfully deserved as he did do many great things.

Pressing her hand on the photo another vision flashed before her eyes.

* * *

 _A baby swaddled in blankets lay sleeping in a crib, its little fist on its mouth and making soft cooing noises. Next to the crib was an older man, despite his age he was quite impressive looking and strong._

 _Dress in simple clothes he would read a book every now and then he would look at the baby, his youngest grandson who was quite content in his sleep. The child was a wonder to him and at the same time a source of sadness, wonder as he felt that it was a chance to correct the mistake he made while raising his two sons Lykke and Stephen, both whom passed away, one years ago and the other just recently and sadness was because he suffered for the child knowing just what his family though of him._

 _Hatred, that was what it was...no child should ever have to endure it. Main reason why as soon as he was able to he took the child away from the palace to raise him in a more loving and nurturing environment._

 _Then a growl came to the mans head in anger, the current ruler Richard, as if he could even call him that... was driving him angry along with the brothers, they were unworthy of the tittles they possessed for the phoenix put them all to the test and all of them failed. So there for oldest or not neither one of them were worthy to rule._

 _Sighting the once ruler closed the book and looked at the babe before saying "Your the last one left to test, hopefully you will be able to pass it when the time comes Hans"._

* * *

"King Hans the third was alive in this timeline?" though Elsa surprised, in the last timeline he was dead and Stephen was alive...what happened that changed that?

Shaking her head Elsa placed everything back before checking the next trunk, the contents inside were quite unusual as there were objects of all sorts, crystals and books full of symbols she did not understand.

Then her eyes spotted a book, it was old, ancient even, taking it she opened it to reveal that it was as ancient as she though as it was all hand written artistically and had wonderful work. Luckily it was written in latin which she could understand.

"The round table of peace" said Elsa as that peaked her curiosity as she turned the page and read it

"Many people know of the Legend of Arthur and the round table, but most don't know is that there is a truth to the story, instead of one ruler and a court, the round table of peace was composed in ancient times by rulers of different kingdoms all whom which blessed by the fates were given special magic to keep their kingdoms safe and in times of danger protect the balance from being destroyed, their gatherings took place in a castle of secret, so secret it is that nobody knows the name of the place or where its located, there the rulers would spend their days discussing events and treaties"

This was quite interesting information for Elsa as she wondered if the prophecy was connected to this round table of peace and its members, if it was then who were the present members of the table?

Closing the book she placed it back before closing the trunk and try to open the other trunks but found they were locked so she left it alone.

Going back to the clothes Elsa took off her nightdress and placed them on, they were quite big and hanged, but was thankful that the red sash helped keep her pants up and accentuated her waist a bit.

Running her hands through her hair she quickly did a rather messy side French braid before bending down and putting the boots on, when finished she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud horn sound.

"What's that?" though Elsa as she ran over to one of the port holes in the room and looked out, from the mist she saw ships coming into the area, they were not as big as the leviathan, but were all made out of metal or were reinforced with metal, they slowly moved next to the Leviathan as if sailing in formation as they did Elsa was able to read the names on them.

"The Mermaid" said Elsa reading the first one, hence the name it had a mermaid attached to the front of the ship, very similar to the old boats, it was not as big as the leviathan bit it was quite armed as she could see many port holes on the ship which cannons would shot out from.

"The Orion" said Elsa as the next ship sailed pass, like the mermaid it was not as big, but it was reinforced completely as it seems like it could withstand anything that Elsa could think of.

"The wonder" said Elsa as the last ship sailed in, this one was small, tiny compared to the other ships and also was more wooden, her guess this one was used to either do fast attacks or to go to port without attracting to much attention.

Such organization and ships, Elsa could tell now that the group meant business in whatever they were doing.

"Was this why Richard was so afraid when I mentioned Hans name?" wondered Elsa as she back away and sat on the bed to wait.

Time passed how long Elsa stopped keeping track as she began to feel tired, her eyes closed and opened as she fought to stay awake, but the lack of sleep proved to be a bit too much as she found herself falling asleep.

* * *

 _ **Later:**_

There was quite a roar among the group caused by Elsa, not that she would know till later on as Hans walked back to his room. Opinions were quite divided and none more for Anna who was very vocal and loud about her not wanting Elsa around.

Whatever happened between the two supposed Arendelle sisters Hans had no idea, but Anna's dislike towards Elsa was quite strong as she voiced it and even suggested throwing "spoiled royal brat" overboard.

But after a couple of hours of talking Hans managed to convince the group that Elsa was needed and would be of use, though Anna was not too happy about that.

"You sure Elsa is the snowflake in the prophecy Eva?" asked Hans as he walked through the halls, next to him was a woman or what could be called one, she was all made out of light, her dress her form, even her curly hair which made her blue eyes stand out like two diamonds.

"I would have not stopped you if I was not sure Red" said the woman named Eva,

"She just seems not to be" said Hans,

"Appearances can be very deceiving, you should know that by now" said Eva "You might not see it now, but you will later on, she is one of the keys to win this battle and set things right, much like you, Rapunzel, Melody, Elizabeth and Alexander",

"Alright, I will trust you if you say so" said Hans, nodding Eva vanished in a burst of light before Hans unlocked the door and entered his room.

Arriving he sighted when he saw Elsa fast asleep in his bed, she looked quite comfortable to as she was curled up on the side, holding a pillow close to her.

If he had emotions Hans would have been quite annoyed as she was sleeping in his bed, but he had none, also he could not help but wonder why she looked to be comfortable and unafraid. Others avoided him, that is others that are not Anna, Eugene and Rapunzel even though that at times they admitted that he was rather creepy to be around with at times.

Then there was her sleeping posture, it suggested that she was used to sleeping next to somebody if he was correct, but that left the question of who, then there was that kiss she gave him weeks ago, at first he though that she was grateful for the save as quite frankly a lot of woman have kissed him out of gratitude, but it was not that as there was something more...intimate...about the kiss as she kissed him as a woman would kiss her husband. Which again made no sense to him whatsoever.

"Your a confusing puzzle Elsa, one that just made things more complicated" though Hans shaking his head as he took a blanket which was folded neatly against the bed and placed it on Elsa covering her up as he decided to let her sleep in his bed for the time being before turning and leaving to bunk with Eugene who had a spare bunk bed he could use.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Elsa is finally in the group...sort of...will she be able to fit in? We shall see..**_

 _ **Any way, thank you all for reading, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors note: Thank you all for everything, I am very glad your all enjoying it so far.**_

 _ **There will be more on this chapter, plus Elsa will start with a test...and learn a surprising fact about Specter.**_

 _ **Any way, hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review when your done. :)**_

* * *

 _ **The leviathan:**_

The sea rolled gently as the boats named Leviathan, Wonder, Orion and Mermaid made their way to unknown destination with their crew of many who were either sleeping or doing rounds with weapons around the deck.

One of those who were sleeping was Elsa who had a long and rather confusing night, curled up in bed she moved a bit as her mind was busy with something...

* * *

 _Cold, that was what Elsa felt, it was rather forean as cold never bothered her, slowly opening her eyes she found herself laying on the ground, there was snow everywhere._

 _"What? Where am I?" Elsa though as he rose to a sitting position and looked around, the area was a forest, somehow very similar to the forest that Specter had taken her earlier that day, but different as the forest was alive and covered in snow which was not supposed to be since it was summer for all that she knew._

 _Getting up Elsa noticed up ahead the labyrinth, the same one, but different as it looked new and not rather run down like the one she had seen._

 _Walking over Elsa stopped when she felt a strong breeze go through her, strong and cold, behind the breeze she heard a voice say "Come into the labyrinth and prove your worth heir to Arendelle"._

 _"Who said that?" demanded Elsa, but there was no answer._

 _Elsa back away, hesitating to enter, but something told her she had to enter, it was like a kind of like as if an invisible rope was pulling her towards the entrance of the labyrinth. So she walked, once she set foot into the labyrinth the entranced closed as a wall suddenly appeared not letting Elsa go back._

 _"What tha" said Elsa,_

 _"Hurry Elsa, the first test awaits" she heard, the voice she recognized as Specter,_

 _"Specter what is going on?" demanded Elsa,_

 _"No time to explain, just come here" she heard Specter say,_

 _"Your making my life impossible on purpose" accused Elsa as she walked forward,_

 _"There would be no purpose if everything came easy" said Specter, she could practically hear him smirking as she followed the voice, left then right and lastly left Elsa arrived to what looked like a walled in garden, it was like a winter wonderland with a small icy pond and a large weeping willow which was decorated with ice drops and snow._

 _Walking over Elsa smiled as she took in the sights, she had forgotten how beautiful the snow looked._

 _Then gasped as she noticed a hooded figure, at first she though that it was Specter till she got a closer look and noticed it was not Specter, who it was she did not know._

 _He wore a long hooded dark blue cloak with frost on it, when he turned to her she froze in fear, the mans skin was icy blue with frost on it, his long hair and beard was white and covered with snowflakes, his eyes glowed blue scaring her a bit._

 _With a small smile he said "Heiress to Arendelle, it is nice to meet one of you",_

 _"Yes...how did you know?" asked Elsa,_

 _"I have been around for so long my dear Elsa..." said the man as he breathed then added "Ages if you will", Elsa said nothing as she wondered about it before asking "If you know my name...what is yours?",_

 _"My name?" he said before breathing, his eyes glazed over before saying "My name is King Olaf, a king of past and once member of the round table of peace",_

 _"King Olaf?" said Elsa shocked and in awe, not being able to believe that she was talking to her supposed ancient ancestor,_

 _"This has to be a dream" she decided as King Olaf nodded and said "Yes" then moved and said "Come, I have to test you",_

 _"Test me? Test me for what?" said Elsa, but there was no answer as King Olaf moved his hand, conjuring up a pot made out of ice, holding it for Elsa to see she noticed how a silvery mist began to fill up the pot._

 _"This pot contains your memories, pass the test and you shall have them back" said Olaf as all around Elsa the environment turned bright white, afterwards...it was nothing._

* * *

 _Elsa's sight cleared up she found herself in an indoor garden she did not recognized, walking around she ran her hand through her hair as she tried to remember where she was._

 _Nothing seemed familiar, not even the man who was walking around watching her as she looked, despite the fearful appearance he possessed Elsa decided to speak to him "Where am I?",_

 _"Where you need to be to begin your journey" said the man,_

 _"Begin? What journey?" demanded Elsa getting frustrated "Where am I?! I demand that you tell me!", then regretted it when the mans eyes glowing eyes began to get bright with anger as he said "You!? Demand me!? Who do you think you are?! Giving yourself airs of superiority as if you were a goddess and deserving of all!",_

 _Elsa backed away from him but he continued walking towards her "Your nothing but an ungrateful spoiled brat!", no sooner than he spoke Elsa held her head as pain began to feel pain and memories flashed through her head._

* * *

 _She was standing in the balcony, starring outside towards the garden where light laughter could be heard, outside was Anna, Kristoff, Hans and a couple of the servants children, they were playing a game of stiff witch._

 _"Witch" said Hans as he turned around making them freeze, he smirked and walked around, making faces at them and such to try and get them to move, sadly it worked for Anna who began to laugh as she could not contain her laughter._

 _"No fair! Your cheating" she said between laughs,_

 _"There is nothing in the game stiff witch that says I cannot" said Hans,_

 _"You jerk" said Anna punching his shoulder before she began to chase after him through the garden with the kids and Kristoff laughing at them._

 _The scene was endearing, though it made Elsa mad, she saw how Anna and Hans interacted, they were having a good time, at times Elsa was resentful as she noticed how they had so much in common and it did not help that at times they looked as if they would make a good couple with their love of adventure and sometimes playful nature, though Hans seriousness at times would help balance them out._

 _Scowling in anger Elsa turned away trying to ignore the jealousy, anger even the wish that Anna would go away._

* * *

 _"No! That is not me!" yelled Elsa as she held her head, the pain got worse as if she had a knife stabbing her mind over and over,_

 _"Yes! Its the truth! In the end your just like your aunt Mara! Cold! Vain! Controlling and selfish!" growled the man._

* * *

 _Walking to an office Elsa ran her hand through her dress to straighten it up before she entered only to find some noblemen chattering happily as they walked pass her as if she was not there, "I am glad we made an agreement, this trade will benefit both of our kingdoms" said the ambassador to England as he shook Hans hand before he turned and left, not bothering to even look or acknowledge Elsa's presence._

 _Anger entered Elsa's mind as she realized what happened, the meeting had been held without her! She was the queen! It was nobody's right but her own to make the decision for her kingdom, how Hans, her consort or not, make decisions about her kingdom without her approval!_

 _"Elsa, I am glad your here" said Hans with a smile as he walked over to kiss Elsa, but Elsa back away and demanded "What was that!?",_

 _"That? I apologize, the ambassador's came by surprise, they wanted to discuss a trade with us" explained Hans as he seemed to sense her anger "You looked to be too tired so I took over the meeting to give you a brake",_

 _"Its not your right to Hans" growled Elsa letting her anger know,_

 _"I apologize Snowflake, I though it was of no importance" said Hans using her nickname hoping it would calm her down as it would usually work, it didn't this time as Elsa turned and left angry._

* * *

 _More memories ran through Elsa's head, all of them were different yet the same, it was her getting angry or jealous because of her insecurities, her preening in the mirror making sure her appearance was flawless, anger at how her people preferred Anna and Hans over her, breaking her promise to never shut her sister out, the want...no..not want...the need for control of everything... so many things._

 _"No! Its not me! That is not me! Stop it!" demanded Elsa,_

 _"It is you! Stop denying it Snow queen! If it was not then why are you even here!?" growled the man._

 _As soon as he spoke the pain also did leaving Elsa to think, it was true what he said, she could not deny that, her anger, her lack of self control and selfishness got her in this predicament, the same like the last time with Mara. As soon as she realized why he was showing her those visions...those memories..._

 _"I see what your trying to do..." said Elsa softly, the man said nothing as he stared, waiting for her to continue._

 _"Your right" said Elsa sighting as she could not continue to deny the glaring truth,_

 _"Right of what?" asked the man,_

 _"I am what I see and worse, those memories...they are the truth which I have hidden from myself to ease my burdens...I am Mara...no I am worse than her as I know my flaws yet I ignored my flaws and took them out on the people I love" said Elsa._

 _The man stared, he ran his hand through his beard before saying "What will you do about it?",_

 _"I cannot control everything, that is an aspect that I have started to come to terms with" said Elsa,_

 _"That is not what I asked Elsa Lucia Demetria of Arendelle" said the man as he walked over and stared seriously and asked in a strong voice "What will you do if you were to become Mara",_

 _"I won't, thoughts are thoughts, I will have them but I will never act them out" said Elsa,_

 _"And if you do act them out?" asked the man,_

 _"Then let me be punished for it" said Elsa,_

 _"Be careful Elsa, words like those are never taken lightly" warned he,_

 _"I would not have it any other way" said Elsa._

 _The man stood still as he seemed to think, judging her words then smiled before walking over, for the first time Elsa noticed just how tall he was as he stood a foot or so taller than her, he raised a pot and said "Kneel"._

 _Nodding Elsa kneeled before him, when she did he poured the contents of the pot on top of her head._

 _With a proud voice he spoke "You are washed clean of your foul emotions, thoughts and sin...Of who you once were...you have completed the first trial and are ready to take the next step to prove your worth for the throne and chair to the round table of peace"._

* * *

Elsa gasped as she woke up, her eyes darted from corner to corner of the room as she tried to make sense to where she was. After a while she sighted in relief as she realized she was back in the room inside of the Leviathan.

Resting her back against the pillow she took a breath, placing her hand on her chest before she realized something, looking her hand was clutching something.

Looking at her hand she opened it to discover it was a key, the key was old fashion, made entirely out of silver, it had the crest of Arendelle which was a snowflake, it felt cool to the touch.

"Where did this come from?" though Elsa as she was sure she did not have this key when she first fell asleep, but decided to ask later as she heard the door open.

Entering was Hans who seemed to have been doing something, probably exercising or practicing battle maneuvers or something like that as he was covered in sweat,

"Had a good sleep?" he asked after a while interrupting her thoughts,

"Yes, thank you" said Elsa quickly as she got up from bed,

"Good, I have some work for you" said Hans very simply as he gestured her to follow him, which Elsa did.

Walking out of the room and down the hallway Elsa got to see more movement as opposed to what she saw last night, there were people going here and there, doing this or that, everybody seemed to be quite busy.

Arriving to the deck Elsa was quick to find a group there, she recognized most of them, Eugene, Anna and Rapunzel who somehow had her magical blond hair, but the rest she did not recognize much, there was a black hair girl, she wore trousers, had her hair in a pony tail, wore dark trousers, white shirt and a navy military coat which seemed way too big for her, next to her was a young man of ginger hair, his eyes were blue, he wore a black coat with a white shirts, a red sash was tied around his waist and over his shoulder, the feature which caught Elsa's attention the most was the fact that part of the left side of his face bore burning scars, next to him was a young woman, she had curly blond hair and blue eyes, she wore a navy captain outfit which was a little too big for her along with the sword she carried.

Saying nothing Elsa stood as they all stared at her, judging her,

"I am not convinced that she is the Snowflake" said Anna quickly in anger,

"I have to agree with Ivy/Anna on this" said an extra voice a another woman walked in, she had short dark hair and gray eyes, wore a kind of one piece suit of black and brown along with boots and a sword.

"Come on, give the poor girl the benefit of the doubt Cassandra" said Eugene,

"Your just saying that because she is related to your wife" said Cassandra,

"Well...yes...but-",

"There is no buts about it, I have proven over and over that I am the most worthy one to be the snowflake in the prophesy" said Anna,

"True" said Hans making the group grow quiet as he walked over "You have proven to be a warrior of worth and a comrade which I most trust" he placed a hand on Anna's shoulder then said "But that alone does not make you the snowflake",

"Why not!?" demanded Anna,

"Because one of the fates decreed that you were not" said Hans,

"But the fates could be wrong, right?" said Anna as she looked around hoping for support,

"Well...everybody is wrong sometimes" said Rapunzel as she played with her long blond hair,

"Exactly" said Anna nodding,

"But we cannot take any chances, either Elsa is the snowflake or you are Ivy/Anna" said the black hair girl "We have to look and consider everything",

"I agree with Mar/Melody" said the young man nodding,

"But Wind/Alex, she is sooo spoiled, has never fought or worked a day in her life" complained Anna,

"And were you not once?" asked Hans making Anna go quiet then said "A couple of weeks with us will shape Elsa right up for combat",

"But Red, we have no time to prepare her" complained Anna,

"Then I suggest you start right now...I am putting you, Cassandra and Rapunzel in charge of her" said Hans "Teach her the ropes and train her",

"But Red" complained Anna,

"No buts Ivy/Anna, we need every hand available if we are to win this war" said Hans firmly "Now the rest of you know what to do, we will meet back at the meeting room before sundown, move out!".

Anna grumbled as she crossed her arms not so happy with the arrangement as Eugene, Alex and Melody left leaving her, Rapunzel and Cassandra with Elsa.

"Anna I-" began Elsa,

"Its Ivy!" snapped Anna "You shall not refer to me as anything else...now..." her eyes got a bit of an evil glint as she smirked and added "I have a special task for you".

* * *

 _ **Later:**_

"Hey miss a spot" said Anna as she pointed to the spot on the deck, Elsa she always will love her sister but now...if she had ice magic she would have turned her to ice right now.

"Ivy/Anna...don't you think your being a bit unfair with your sister?" asked Rapunzel meekly,

"Everybody has to start at the bottom Sunshine/Rapunzel" said Anna waiving her hand,

"I agree, but wouldn't she be more useful learning how to do combat?" said Cassandra as she was busy sharpening her sword,

"Fine then, but only when she finishes scrubbing the deck from top to bottom" said Anna before she turned and left.

Shaking her head Cassandra walked over to Elsa and said "I am sorry for this...but I feel that I should warn you to get use to it...she will not be getting nice to you any time soon",

"I already realized that" said Elsa with a sight as she continued to scrub the deck,

"Take it easy, will bring you to the mess hall when its time to eat" said Cassandra as she turned to walk away then stopped and said "By the way...welcome to the group" with that she and Rapunzel left.

Elsa smiled a little, glad that at least some people in the group like her as so far almost everybody she has encountered thinks that she should not be among them. True she does not care what they think, but she was worried about Anna...what did she do so wrong to warrant so much hate from her?

"I never seen you work so hard before" she heard, turning she glared at Specter who looked rather comfortable as he was laying down on some barrels, looking rather lazy,

"You could help me if you want" said Elsa,

"I have helped you by making sure you did not forget...besides I don't feel like helping you scrub the floors" said Specter only to have Elsa throw her bucket of water at him in anger, the bucket went straight through him, landing elsewhere...well...more like on somebody as Elsa heard a loud "Hey!".

Her face grew pale as soon a man walked into the area, he was all wet and not happy,

"What this all about girley?" he growled as he showed her the bucket,

"I..I...I am sorry" stammered Elsa,

"Oh you will be" he said drawing a sword, Elsa flinched as she dodged the sword swing, then turning she ran.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else:**_

"This is wrong!" ranted Anna as she paced back and forth on the meeting room where Hans sat nearby in a table, listening to her rant over and over about how she thinks about her sister being among them.

"You may feel what you feel, but your just going to have to move pass it" said Hans as he did not know what else to say or do, if he had feelings he would have probably been able to do a better job at both, but sadly since he did not what he said would have to do.

"I cannot just move pass it!" growled Anna "She ruined my life",

"What your doing is out of petty revenge Anna" said Hans as he got up and walked over to her, gently placed a hand on her cheek and added "Nothing good ever comes out of it".

Sighting Anna placed her hand on his,

"I am sorry, I don't have emotions...if I did I would probably would know what more to say to help you..." said Hans "but I don't need emotions to tell me that what your doing is wrong and will destroy you...I don't want that for you",

Sighting Anna said "Alright, I will try to tolerate her presence, for you and only you" as she pressed her lips on the palm of his hand, kissing it.

Then there was yelling,

"What is it now?" growled Anna, irritated at their moment being interrupted, Hans said nothing as he quickly left the room with Anna behind him.

Running up to the deck they found one of the soldiers busy chasing Elsa around with his sword with the group all around them cheering and edging them to fight.

Despite Elsa not fighting Hans was impressed, she was fast on her feat and resourceful, not bad at dodging either as she ducked and took cover, then used random objects to defend herself.

She was not an expert, but was better than most beginners.

Finally having enough Hans broke through the crowd to intervene,

"Hold it!" he yelled as he grabbed the man's arm roughly making him stop.

Elsa and the man stared before the man rather childishly said "She started it!" as he pointed at Elsa who hid the top of a barrel behind her as she had been using it as a kind of shield.

"I don't care who started it! We cannot go around wasting energy on such childish nonsense" said Hans in a firm voice,

"She threw a bucket full of water at me!" accused the man,

"It was not to you! It was to him!" said Elsa as she glared angrily at Specter who looked rather smug at her,

"Me?" asked Eugene who was standing behind Specter,

"No! The creepy corpse, I don't know what he is standing in front of you!" yelled Elsa angrily as she gasped for air trying to calm herself, when she did she noticed everybody starring at her, they looked at her as if she was crazy.

It only took a second or so before Elsa realized why,

"They cannot see you!?" yelled Elsa at Specter,

"Bingo, give the winner a prize" said Specter,

"SO ALL THIS TIME THAT I HAVE BEEN TALKING TO YOU PEOPLE THINK I HAVE GONE MAD" yelled Elsa angry that Specter did not tell her and angry at herself for not realizing that detail sooner.

"I suggest we speak later in more private settings" said Specter before vanishing leaving Elsa quite mortified and embarrassed as she turned to look at the gathering crowd.

"One more reason not to have her around us...She is mad" whispered Anna to the group who nodded in agreement.

Ignoring Anna Hans walked over and asked "Are you alright?",

"Yes I am fine..thank you" said Elsa before Hans turned and said to Anna "Did I not put you, Sunshine/Rapunzel and Cassandra in charge of her?",

"Sorry Red, we have better things to do" said Anna,

"I see..." said Hans then said "Well then I am reliving the three of you of all of your duties so you three can focus on teaching Elsa the ropes",

"But Red" began Anna to complain,

"Not another word or I will see to it that your transferred elsewhere" warned Hans making Anna stay quiet as she nodded, turning to Elsa, reaching into his coat he took something out before handing it to Elsa.

"Just in case" he said before turning and leaving, not before saying "Cassandra teach her how to use that",

"On it Red" said Cassandra nodding.

Looking at what she was given Elsa realized it was a dagger with a holster, it was quite a nifty one, the handle had the crest of the southern isles which was the Phoenix, taking the handle she took it out and looked at the dagger, it was sharp, well polished and had a bit of a curve.

Placing it back she attached it to her belt before looking at Cassandra who motioned her to follow, so she did, not missing the angry look Anna gave her as she left.

* * *

"This is very interesting" though Specter as he watched the scene unfold "He has not been exposed to his heart for a long time yet he is starting to show signs of caring towards Elsa",

"Specter? Is that you?" he heard making him freeze, turning his eyes went wide as he stared at the person before her,

"Eva?" he asked,

"Its been a while" said Eva nodding her head as she walked over,

"Too long, sad we have to meet in these...conditions..." said Specter nodding back,

"I would not say too bad" said Eva as she walked over, ran her hand through his face and long hair then asked "Why are you giving the poor girl a hard time Ghosty?",

"I am not giving her a hard time...and please do not call me Ghosty" said Specter irritated at the nickname,

"That's not the way I see it ghosty" said Eva as she turned,

"Please stop calling me ghosty" said Specter and added "What about you? What are you doing here?",

"My guess the same as you...though unlike you I am not giving my charge Hans a hard time" said Eva,

"Everything I do is for a reason" said Specter annoyed as he turned then stopped and asked "What are you doing with Hans any way?...is it because he reminds you of a bit of me?",

"I can safely asked the same thing about you with Elsa...she seems to be a little bit too much like me" Eva pointed out,

"Touché my dear" said Specter,

"Alright then...please try to help her more instead of making things too difficult" said Eva before she vanished, shaking his head at her he too vanished.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: uhhhhh Specter and Eva meet...they seem to know each other. ;) Hummm is it a sign of Hans caring by giving Elsa the dagger? Maybe and maybe not...too early to tell.**_

 _ **Any way, hope you all enjoyed this, please review and stay tuned for the next one.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors note: Thank you all for everything. :) The reviews, comments, everything...it helped me create and improve all of my stories.**_

 _ **The story may start slow, but the events that are happening are what will lead to Elsa to where she needs to be and becomes who she is meant to be.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy the new chapter and please review when done. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**_

* * *

 _ **Southern isles palace:**_

Royalty always got what they wanted, that was a common yet rather wrongful knowledge depending on who of experience you asked.

Though for Daniel, to him his answer would be, yes...I always get what I want...no matter what I have to do and who I have to step on to get my way.

Smirking he used a spare key to enter the room they had given Elsa, so far his plan had worked and soon he would have everything he had ever coveted and more as he approached Elsas bed, he could see a lump under the sheets.

He stalked over, slowly removing his night shirt and saying "Queen Elsa my dear, time to meet your new husband", there was no answer for Daniel soon realized that she was not there, pulling the sheets he saw the lump was nothing more than a pillow.

"What tha?!" he demanded as he looked around the room finding no sign of Elsa anywhere,

"Where is she?" he though angrily as he rummage through her things trying to find clues as to where could she have gone.

Opening a bag he paused when he took out a silver object, holding it his eyes widen before he threw it away and back away in fright.

It was Hans music box... he would recognize it anywhere...if she had it it meant only one thing,

"She knows..." whispered Daniel as he put on his night shirt again and left the room quickly.

She knows the truth, she knows the timeline...how he did not know...but she knew and that was not a good thing for him as he was sure that she was trying to reverse the wish right now.

"This puts a huge dent on my plans...I cannot have that" he though.

* * *

 _ **The leviathan:**_

"Again" said Cassandra as she had Elsa practice on a dummy for what seemed like forever, she would punch and kick the dummy till her arms and legs were tired.

"Cassandra...can we please stop for just a minute?" asked Elsa as she was breathing hard,

"You cannot stop, if the dummy is a real enemy it will not hesitate to attack with everything its got" said Cassandra as she was busy practicing with a lance.

"Speaking of the enemy...what exactly are we dealing with? I mean...so that I can know the enemy to beat it" said Elsa after a while,

"I am not surprise you know...people are keeping it quiet, calling it anything but what it is" said Cassandra,

"What is it?" asked Elsa,

"The destroyer, that is the name we give it" said Cassandra "And so far it has succeeded as in less than a year it has destroyed almost all kingdoms and devastated nations" said Cassandra grimly "The destroyer has his court...7 of them...each one bearing a terrible curse to cause chaos and destruction on the land, we managed to kill 4 of the 7, the last three has eluded us so far",

"Will they be found?" asked Elsa,

"Its not a question of what if, but when and when we do we will destroy them" said Cassandra angrily as she turned and swiped the lance she had, cutting off a dummies head.

"I see" said Elsa uncomfortable, seems that Cassandra has a bone to pick with one of the enemy judging by her actions,

"He took what mattered from me... from everybody..." said Cassandra bitterly as she began to shake with rage then breathed, controlled herself and said "Guess its a good idea to take a break since its getting pretty late any way", Elsa nodded yes to it.

Yet she wondered, she recognized Mar...Melody...Princess Melody the daughter of King Erik and Queen Ariel, but the girl was so different and where were her parents? Did it have to do with what Cassandra said? Where her parents killed?

"I am not liking this timeline at all" though Elsa as she followed Cassandra out the door.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else in the ship:**_

With eyes closed Hans sat cross legs on the floor, the room was dark as all the windows and door were closed and covered by thick and dark curtains, the only thing that was lighting the room was a single candle which was lit, the flame dancing about as if it was alive.

As he was in that meditative position he strained his mind as if he tried to in a way summon something...summon magic, only to gasp as he touched his chest before sighting and saying "Without emotions its useless" before looking at his chest, where his heart was supposed to be was a suspicious scar which was stitched up closed as the skin underneath it glowed slightly.

Patting it a bit he got up and put on his shirt followed by vest and everything else before breathing in.

"It would be easier if you had your heart" he heard, smiling a bit he said "Life is not easy is it Eva?",

"That is true" said Eva as she floated over and said "What is the plan?",

"Keep on fighting, that is my plan" said Hans,

"For how long? Time is running out, the balance is breaking and soon the planet will die with it" said Eva,

"Don't you think I do not know that?" said Hans "We are just having a hard time trying to find the remaining 3 court members and the destroyer",

"I would put a rush to it..." said Eva then stopped and said "I suggest you stay close to Elsa, she will be the key to turn the tides of war to our favor",

"How can you be sure?" asked Hans,

"I just know" said Eva then added "I also know that you need her more than you realize now" with that she vanished leaving Hans alone to think.

* * *

Finishing the training for the day Elsa felt like she was going to faint, her arms and legs felt like jelly as she unconsciously made her way to Hans room, trying the door she found it unlocked but was too tired to wonder why it was unlocked as she walked her tired self to bed and collapsed in it falling asleep almost instantly.

Entering a couple of minutes later was Eugene and Hans who were discussing some plans,

"So you think that the spies will find the destroyer and the remaining 3?" asked Eugene,

"Yes and hopefully soon, they cannot hide forever and so far we have thwart almost all of their plans and hiding spots" said Hans he breathed then said "At first they had the advantage as they attacked first as we knew nothing of them, but now that we know all their moves, weaknesses and strengths we have the upper hand",

"I hope your right, for when this is over me and Rapunzel plan on starting over...rebuild the kingdom of Corona together" said Eugene,

"You sure your up for the task?" asked Hans,

"As sure as death" said Eugene then though and said sheepishly "Okay, bad example", if Hans knew what funny was he would have laughed...and if he knew what insulting was he might have been irritated by Eugene's comment, but because he did not he remained quiet,

"So...what are you going to do after the war is over?" asked Eugene,

"To be honest I am not sure" said Hans "Probably stick around and help you guys re-build your kingdoms or something similar",

"You could take over the Southern isles, it is yours as you passed the royal trials" said Eugene,

"I doubt that I would make an effective ruler if I do not have emotions" said Hans,

"Why do you say that? You make a great leader" said Eugene "Your leaderships have been nothing but impeccable and awe inspiring to us, if it had not been for you we would all have been dead, probably rotting away somewhere",

"Your speaking of two different circumstances Eugene" said Hans then explained "A ruler needs emotions to be in synch with his people, how am I supposed to change peoples lives if I cannot feel",

"You do not need emotions to change peoples live, your already doing that with your actions" said Eugene as they walked into the room to find a surprising sight.

In Hans bed Elsa was curled up fast asleep hugging a pillow, Eugene smirked and said "Hans you did not tell me you got a girlfriend",

"She is not my girlfriend" said Hans shaking his head, if he had emotions he would be blushing like mad and his face would have been completely red ormaybe he would have been irritated at the fact that Elsa practically took over his bed and room,

"I don't believe you, she is sleeping in your room, in your bed and seems quite content might I add" said Eugene with a smirk,

"She is not my girlfriend" said Hans "She is married",

"Married? Is that a lie to stop me from teasing you" said Eugene teasing,

"No, she is married, she has a ring which is too big on her finger, my guess its her husbands and also look at the way she is sleeping, the way she is holding the pillow, she used to sleep next to somebody, obviously her husband" said Hans pointing out, Eugene looked then nodded "Humm your right, its quite strange, if she has a husband then where is he?",

"I don't know... with this war going on I am willing to guess he is either lost, missing or dead" said Hans shaking his head as a part of him wanted to wake her so he would be able to sleep in his own bed, but decided against it, why? he was not sure.

"Do still have an empty bunk bed?" asked Hans,

"Yes, why?" asked Eugene,

"I need it" said Hans as he took a blanket and placed it on top of Elsa before turning and leaving with Eugene as they both continued to discuss one thing or another.

* * *

 _Elsas dream:_

 _The sky was getting dark on her dream as she wondered about the labyrinth holding an oil lamp which appeared in her hand out of nowhere, how did she got there Elsa did not know. Frankly nothing made sense since she started on her rather strange misadventure._

 _It got even more confusing when she started the labyrinth as only once she crossed it during the day. She already crossed it, so why was she crossing it again in her sleep? What did it have to do with the test she had been given before?._

 _That though brought a new question, was she dreaming or not. If she was dreaming then how could she explain they key that appeared all of a sudden_

 _"Your not dreaming Elsa" she heard Specter say as he appeared before her, every time he shows up like that Elsa always jumped._

 _"How do I know that? Nothing makes sense, how am I even crossing the labyrinth?" said Elsa,_

 _"Everything has a reason, think of the labyrinth as a royal trial" said Specter._

 _"Royal trial?" Asked Elsa curious as she held her oil lamp,_

 _"Oh right, I forgot, those trials were abolished ages ago" said Specter._

 _"Can you tell me about them?" asked Elsa curious,_

 _"No harm in that" said Specter then breathed looking as if an old person reflecting on the past and said "It was many years ago, too many to count, the magical and the humans co-existed with one another during those days, the magical ruling the forest, mountains and sea while the humans ruling towns, villages and cities, as time went by both magical and humans began to grow worried over the rules, how would they preserve the rule? How would they be able to weed out all the unworthy ones and place the worthy on the throne? So to solve that the royal trials were invented",_

 _"How were they? How did they worked?" asked Elsa growing interested,_

 _"They were different for everybody, but the goal was the same, each trial was tailored to all the strengths and weaknesses of the potentials heirs, to test them in both worth and person" explained Specter "When the time came for the trials regardless of age and gender the trials had to happen to keep the rules strong and the balance safe, if the oldest child died then the trials would be given to the younger sibling and if that one failed which it mean it would die then it would go down that line till a worthy one was found by passing the test, there was an ancestor of yours who was the cousin of the supposed heir who became ruler because the supposed heir and siblings all failed the test",_

 _"Was it effective?" asked Elsa,_

 _"It was more than effective for all the greatest rulers that ever existed went through those trials and passed" said Specter making Elsa stare in awe, to think that there were trials made to pick rulers and not just any rulers, but the greatest was something amazing as it could easily avoid possible tyrants and abuse of power._

 _But then Elsa frowned and asked "If it's like that then why was it abolished?",_

 _"People complained about it, it's too cruel one would say, it's too hard would say the other, so the humans broke from the magical world and stopped doing the trials as they refused to understand the necessity for the trials despite how horrible they may be at times for the thrones could never go to somebody who was weak of mind and could not face his or her own demons" said Specter._

 _Stopping Elsa though then her eyes opened as she realized something then asked "Is that why the monarchy is slowly disappearing from the world?",_

 _"Yes my dear" answered Specter._

 _That made Elsas blood run cold for a moment as she remembered history, the monarchy was disappearing, the north of France lost their rulers as they decided to go free, the south was loosing control of their kingdom as their people demand independence, the Russian empire was also loosing its grip of power and her...too many times had she heard the council talking about deposing her behind her back and the southern isles, the last time Richard and Hans brothers visited they spoke fearfully about them being executed as the people were rejecting their rule._

 _Was that her fate?_

 _"Oh my god" said Elsa,_

 _"Scary? Fret not as there are worse things than that, I can assure you" said specter._

 _"But wait...is there any possible way to take the royal trials?" asked Elsa,_

 _"Of course...They were abolished by humans, but that does not mean we of the magical realm can't choose people who we deem worthy to take them" said Specter "Hans took the Royal trials in both this and in your timeline",_

 _"He did?" asked Elsa,_

 _"Yes, unknowingly when he first met the Phoenix the Phoenix decided to enact the trials on him, to test him if he was worthy of the throne and gift he was probably going to receive" said the Specter,_

 _"But you said the trials started at the oldest" said Elsa,_

 _"Not necessarily, since the human broke away from the magical world the trials are mostly given to those deemed worthy, the Phoenix had already seen his brothers so he deemed Hans as the most worthy one to receive the trial" said Specter,_

 _"So...by passing the trial..." began Elsa,_

 _"It not only gave him the phoenix power, but also made him the rightful ruler of the Southern isles, just like his grandfather before him" said Specter then he looked around and said "Better get going...your next trial is going to start...",_

 _"Wait! I am taking the royal trials now!?" yelled Elsa,_

 _"Of course, it will make things more interesting if you proved that you are the heiress to the throne and seat at the round table of peace" said Specter in a matter of fact tone,_

 _"I did not sign up for this" yelled Elsa,_

 _"Actually you did the moment you were born heiress to Arendelle" said Specter cheekily,_

 _"I hate you!" yelled Elsa angrily,_

 _"I know you mean love" countered Specter as he enjoyed pushing her buttons before he began to fade away. When he started to Elsa began to panic as she called "Wait!...what if I need you?",_

 _"I am sorry, but it is against magical law to help a person undergoing the royal trials...the only advice I can give you is this...there is always more than one solution to a problem, but be careful while your choosing, cause the choice you make might not always be the right one"_

 _With that he vanished leaving Elsa to face the trial on her own._

 _Something...something was walking over to her direction, she heard it, it went thump, thump, thump, very loudly._

 _With a trembling hand she held up her oil lamp only to see the horrible sight which was coming her way._

 _A monster it was, the form was that of a man, but a very huge monster one with gross overgrown muscles, covered in puss filled boils and tattered clothes, the black mask made him look like an executioner, the long scythe he carried was more than enough to convince her that he indeed was an executioner._

 _It hollered at her like an animal before charging at her, with a scream Elsa turned and ran away as fast as she could with the mad man...thing...whatever he was chasing her._

 _Picking up the pace Elsa gasped and breathed as she made sharp turns around the labyrinth trying desperately to loose the beast of a man._

 _Then as she looked back she felt her body collide with a wall, it was a dead end, "No" said Elsa as she touched the wall then tried to climb it but it was of no use, she was trapped._

 _"No no" said Elsa as she frantically looked around, the thing was getting closer, it was only a matter of time before it reached her._

 _"Pss psss Elsa" she heard,_

 _"Who is there?!" demanded Elsa,_

 _"It matter not, what matters is that I can help you escape" said the voice,_

 _"How?" asked Elsa desperate,_

 _"I can make an doorway, but you must choose carefully, one will lead you to the palace of Avalor and the other to your doom, you can only pick one" instructed the voice,_

 _"Yes yes...please hurry" said Elsa as she could hear the executioner, he was getting closer and closer,_

 _"Up or down Elsa, which one will you choose?" said the voice._

 _"Up or down? What does that mean?" asked/demanded Elsa frantically,_

 _"Do you choose to go through a path which is above or the path which goes bellow?" asked the voice._

 _Elsa though, she was panicked, the though of going bellow terrified her as much as the executioner, but...wait...was that the whole point of the trial? Take a leap of faith? To face the unknown?_

 _Specter had said that the throne could never be given to somebody who could not face their own demons...fear is a demon of hers...and the only way to beat fear is to do what she is afraid to do._

 _Up was predictable and safe, but bellow terrified her as it was unknown._

 _"Hurry quick! The executioner is coming!" said the voice,_

 _"I choose down" said Elsa quickly, the next thing she knew the ground gave off from bellow her feet, she screamed as she fell and darkness engulfed her._

 _Did she failed the test?_

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 ** _Authors note: 00 Daniel is unto Elsa...he knows she knows what she did and...did Elsa failed the trial? We shall see in the next chapter. Soplease stay tuned and please review._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Authors_ _note: Hy, again thank you all for the reviews. They are very much appreciated and mean a lot as they help me quite a bit._**

 ** _The last time we read Elsa fell...down the rabbit hole...(drumset can be heard in the back ground) lol What is to become of her? Did she pass the test? We shall see..._**

 ** _Any way...I hope you all enjoy it, thank you all for reading and reviewing, hope you all enjoy it and please review when done.:)_**

* * *

 _ **Somewhere:**_

 _Darkness, it terrified yet comfort Elsa as she was too scared to open her eyes and see whether she had failed or passed the test or if the executioner got her. Well, maybe the last one was enough reason for her to open her eyes and see where she was._

 _Opening her eyes slowly Elsa held her breath in nervousness before sighting in relief when she saw she was in some kind of underground tunnel of sorts, it dry and musty, like a room which has not been aired out in months._

 _Coughing a bit Elsa got up and dusted herself before picking up her oil lamp, looking up to where she fell she though "Better continue before the Executioner catches up", with that she began to walk, her boots made a soft thump and crunch noise which filled the silent tunnel, soon up ahead she noticed a light._

 _It lead to a large chamber and catacombs with stairs and opening which lead up to somewhere,_

 _"Hopefully to safety" though Elsa as she began to make her way upstairs when she heard a loud animal like roar which made her skin crawl. The executioner!_

 _Acting quick Elsa ran up the stairs and through halls, her lungs hurt so did her legs as she forced herself to go faster, as she took a rough turned she heard the blade hitting the walls, it was close but she dared not to look in fear that he would catch her._

 _Suddenly she hit a door, literally!_

 _"Not again!" yelled Elsa as she grabbed the handled and frantically began to pull on it trying to force it open._

 _"I will not open" said the door,_

 _"Why not!?" demanded Elsa hoping that the fear in her voice was just in her head,_

 _"Not till you solve my riddle" said the door,_

 _"I have no time! Its coming!" yelled Elsa urgently,_

 _"Answer my riddle and I shall let you in" said the door,_

 _"Alright! Just hurry!" said Elsa resolving to do what was told, the faster the better,_

 _"Tell me, you have lost everything, your home, your money, there is nothing left material or family, when everything is gone...what is it you are left with? Who do you rely?" said the door._

 _Elsa wanted to scream, she had no time for riddles, the executioner was coming, but her mind worked frantic as she tried to find an answer. She lost everything...without anything or anybody...what will she have left?_

 _She bit her thumb a bit, paced, all the time the noises were getting closer, then after a while she though "Myself, all I have will be myself",_

 _"Correct" said the door before opening, she cried in relief as she ducked and closed it only for the executioner to barge and reach through the door, grabbing her._

 _Screaming Elsa struggled and shook trying to let herself loose, the executioner chuckled darkly as he watched her struggle while at the same time trying to force himself through the door._

 _She was doomed if she did not think of something._

 _Then an idea hit her head, a bad idea maybe, bit it might work for it was either that or continue to struggle, which the struggle would probably end with her being killed._

 _"I hope this works" though Elsa as with her oil lamp in hand she turned and smashed it into the executioner whom howled in pain as the oil and flames covered him, letting her go Elsa ran as fast as she could._

 _Running up the stairs and through hallways she ran blindly as the place was pitch black before finding a light._

 _There was a door, opening it she slammed it shut behind her before locking it and slowly backing away from it, the screams of the executioner had long since died off...hopefully forever as there was no way that it would have survived those burns._

 _"Well played Elsa" she heard making her jump a couple of feet, turning she saw king Olaf, he offered her a smile as he said "Your quick thinking not only saved your life and defeated the executioner, but also it helped you pass the trial with flying colors._

 _"That was a trial!?" said Elsa "It almost killed me!",_

 _"I did say that trials would get harder, they are designed to test you in weaknesses and strengths, so of course they will never be easy or anything" said King Olaf, breathing Elsa calmed down a bit before saying "I passed",_

 _"Yes, now come, there is something I must show you" said King Olaf as he turned and began to walk away. Elsa followed through the dark hall and up somestairs, there was silence between them before King Olaf asked "Do you know what that trial was about?",_ _"It was for me to take a leap of fate...right?" Elsa said after a moment or two thinking about it,_

 _"Of course, you can never be a good queen if you don't face your fears and take a leap of fate every now and then" he said "Now follow quickly for there is something I must show you before the next trial begins",_

 _"There are more trials?" asked Elsa almost exasperated to hear that as she followed King Olaf,_

 _"Of course, 5 more test for you to pass, what's the point of it if its too easy? Nothing" said Olaf then explained "As soon as you were born and meant to be queen you should have known that life would have been more complicated than that of a pheasant, so you have to learn to adapt and deal with the situation if you ever want to ensure an effective rule"._

 _"Its all so complicated, why am I taking the trials now either way, I am already queen" said Elsa,_

 _"It matters not the who and why and as for queen, your are not a queen and will never be if you do not complete the trials" said Olaf as they continued to walkup the stone steps "There is more at stake then you know Elsa if you do not complete the trials" he said as they arrived to a large chamber._

 _Saying nothing Elsa walked in and looked in awe, it was the grandest room she had ever seen in her life. The room was entirely carved out of marble, the designs on the roof, walls even floor were far too fine to be made by human hand, while the windows had stain glasses of all manner of designs which represented the seasons and maybe even kingdoms, but it was hard to make out as the windows were smashed and the place was obviously falling apart from age and destruction time brought._

 _That was when she noticed, right there set in a stage of sorts was a round stone table with stone thrones on it, all of them equal in height and design, except of course the crest which adorned the very center of the thrones._

 _Taking a closer look Elsa noticed that 3 of the 9 thrones were completely destroyed, while the Southern isle throne had deep cracks all over and was missing a piece in the center, the Arendelle throne looked no better as it looked like it was about to crumble to pieces, the rest of the remaining thrones had cracks but not as bad._

 _Walking over Elsa placed a hand on the throne of the Southern isles and looked at the hole it had, was the hole a representation of Hans missing heart? Then the Arendelle throne, why was it in such a bad shape? Was it because of her? her sister? the situation which was going on? A combination of it all or something else which she does not know yet?_

 _Then her mind had another question, turning towards Olaf Elsa said "Regardless of age and gender...the trials must take place...is that right?",_

 _"Yes" said King Olaf,_

 _"How old was Hans when he took the trials?" asked Elsa almost afraid to know,_

 _"He was 4 years old, the youngest so far to take and pass the royal trials, the proof is on the Phoenix his companion and on his back" said King Olaf, it made Elsa proud to know that her husband had passed them even knowing that he was so young compared to her timeline, if she was correct on the timelines in her old timeline Hans probably had the trials when he was close to 20 years old...when he met the phoenix...yet how different were the test or trials he went through compared to her._

 _"What were his trials or tests?" asked Elsa,_

 _"Different, like I am sure Specter explained each trial is different as it caters to the weaknesses and strengths of the individual taking them" said King Olaf "He had his demons like everybody else, but had the potential of becoming a great leader if nudged in the right direction so the tests were given for him to face his flaws, learn humility, truth, justice and most important true bravery which is acquired by doing the right thing no matter how hard it seems",_

 _"It just seems so impossible" said Elsa,_

 _"You'd be surprised, the impossible happens every day" said King Olaf,_

 _"King Olaf, I have to ask, do you think I will pass the trials?" asked Elsa unsure,_

 _"It matters not what I think, but what you think Elsa" said Olaf as soon as he said that the room began to fade away,_

 _"Wait! I need to know! Why is the Arendelle throne crumbling!" called Elsa before everything went black._

* * *

 ** _The leviathan:_**

Gasping Elsa woke up, her heart raced as though she had run more than 3 miles with no rest, placing her hand on her heart she breathed trying to calm herself and her heart beat to no avail.

Got even worse when she looked at her hand, the executioner in her dream had scratched her, but...here and now...she had the same scratch.

"How?" though Elsa before she realized the answer...whatever happened in her dreams...during her trials...it happened to her for real...

That very though brought her fear, but it was too late to turn back, she had to finish the trials to prove her worth or else something told her it would be all for nothing.

Suddenly a loud explosion ran through the palace, screams and yells were heard loudly as there was a commotion going around on the deck.

"What is going on?" though Elsa as she got out of the room to investigate, not the smartest idea but still she did what she felt she needed to do.

Arriving on deck her eyes widen as she witnessed the battle going on.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Elsa passed the test! Now she has 5 more to go...if she can survive the battle going on...**_

 _ **Any way, thank you all for reading, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors note: Thank you all for everything, I am very glad your all enjoying it so far.**_

 _ **With another test under her belt Elsa continues her adventure, will she pass the rest of the royal trials to come or will she fail? Will she break the wish? Will she succeed in battle? We shall see...**_

 _ **Any way, hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review when your done. :)**_

* * *

 _ **The leviathan:**_

Loud booms and gunshots sounded through the deck as there was a fight happening, there were pistol shots, swords clashing, the soldiers Elsa recognized as the ones from the Southern isles. They struggled as it seemed that Hans and his group were quite superior than they.

It was a grand display of team work really, Anna went about swinging a curved sword, Rapunzel using her hair which worked as a whip and her trusty frying pan, Eugene was not so bad at his sword, Cassandra being quite fierce in hand to hand combat and sword while Hans used a combination of his rifle and sword.

Soon the amazement left as reality kicked in, blood, it was everywhere as people got hurt even killed, backing away she had the intention to go back to hide or anything, but instead she yelled as she was punched sent to the ground by one of the enemy soldiers.

Falling to the ground Elsa was in pain and shock, her head spinning as she tried to drag herself away while the soldier pointed his weapon at her to kill her, then the soldier yelled as a dagger dug itself into his neck. Pulling it out Hans watched as the soldier fell dead to the ground before looking at Elsa with...disappointment? before saying "Careful...they won't hesitate to kill you..." with that he grabbed her hand and helped her up before turning towards the group who had managed to make quick work in getting rid of the threat, only three soldiers remained, they were shackled and forced to face Hans who walked over, still holding his rifle, covered in blood which was not his own.

What slightly disturbed Elsa about that was that he did not seem to care that he was covered in blood that did not belong to him.

"Well well, what have we here" said Hans, his emotionless voice brought chills up and down Elsas spine as he paced back and forth in front of the captured soldiers who looked to be just as scared and disturbed at the sight of the one whom was called Red Rose.

"So...why did you all came here? Thinking for even a foolish moment you could defeat us?" said Hans in a matter of fact tone making his group laugh, the soldiers back away or tried to.

"I am waiting for an answer" said Hans,

"You kidnapped the Queen of Arendelle, we were ordered to save her" said one of the soldiers,

"Some rescue, now the rescuers need rescuing" muttered Eugene to Rapunzel who snickered,

"Kidnapped? No no, you got it all wrong, I did not kidnapped her" said Hans then added in a matter of fact tone as he walked over to Elsa "If anything she came to me willingly, she allowed herself to be taken away by me" taking her chin he made her look at him and said "Isn't that right my dear?",

"Get your filthy commoner hands off of her you disgusting ba-" the soldier did not get to finish what he said as Hans faster than the wind drew out his rifle and shot the man dead point black in the head.

The soldiers screamed even Elsa at the sight of the death,

"So...who is next? Cause frankly I can kill all of you" said Hans as he pointed the weapon at the cowering soldiers,

"Who...who...who you think you are?" said one soldier with a trembling voice, Hans gave a smile, it was a cruel smile as he said "Who am I? I am the Phoenix...I am the judge...jury...executioner...and all of you have committed many atrocious crimes, thievery, killing of innocent, frankly you all have done it all so it gives me the right to kill you all", there was silence among the soldiers who looked ready to drop on their knees to beg for mercy, mercy which Hans probably would never give,

"Cassandra take the prisoners down to the cells, we shall interrogate them later" ordered Hans,

"Yes Red Rose" said Cassandra nodding before she and a couple of others dragged the soldiers away while the rest stayed behind and began to clean up the mess and get rid of the bodies.

"Cremate them...gives them dignity" instructed Hans before leaving to join the others on the clean up.

Elsa stared in shock,

"Its the gritty reality, get used to it Queenie" she could hear Specter saying that over and over as she watched the rest of the group clean up, they did not seem to be bothered by the fact that they were cleaning up dead bodies or that they had been part of a bloody battle which means that this was quite normal for them or at least something that happens often, it terrified her to the point she began to question herself on whether she had what it took to survive the timeline.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she though.

* * *

 _ **That night:**_

The deck was clean, there was no sign of the bloody battle which had happened that day as Elsa walked back and forth on it, deep in though as she played a bit with the dagger Hans gave her for emergencies.

For a second she wondered if it and the fact that he had saved her twice was a sign of caring from Hans, but she was not sure as she knew that without emotions he guided himself solely by logic and what was logical was to preserve as many able hands as possible and to do that he knew she would need help along with something to use to defend herself and others.

Sheatig her dagger Elsa briefly looked at her arm, the rose tattoo was fully grown, almost ready to bloom.

"Time is running out" though Elsa before she looked at her ring which contained the ruby which was Hans heart, it shone and pulsed much like a heart would.

"How am I going to do this?" Though Elsa out loud "If the Anna I knew was here she would-",

"But she is not here" she heard, looking she saw it was Specter, he shook his head at her and said "You spent so much time relying on others that you forgot to rely on yourself when there was nobody around",

"I can't help it" said Elsa "Even when I was alone I always had somebody with me",

"Then you never bothered to grow as a person" said Specter "If you don't learn you do not grow and if you do not grow...well...might as well give up",

"No! I am not giving up! Not while there is so much at stake!" Growled Elsa,

"Ahhh that is more like it" said Specter before he turned to leave then stopped and asked "You want to know why rulers had magic or magical artifacts or creatures",

"Because they had fae descendent at some point? Because they were worthy or had descendants who were?" asked Elsa as she remembered Hans explaining that concept to her more or less in the past.

"Yes and no, the reason is because rulers were encharge of not only leading their people, but defending them as well...it was their job to ensure the safety and prosperity of their kingdom and people" answered Specter,

"If that is true why is it not more common now?" asked Elsa confused,

"Have you heard of queen Grimhilde?" asked Specter,

"The evil German queen who tried to kill an innocent girl with a poisoned apple?" answered Elsa unsure to what had to do with the it,

"Yes, she was the one who started the downfall and distrust of all things magical" said Specter "When she did what she did people began to grow wary of magic and magic user to the point that magic began to seice to exist all together...but what they don't know is that everybody has magic inside of them, but very few know how to use it and even fewer know how to use it wisely...like yourself",

"I tried to use my magic for good" said Elsa though she sounded as if she was trying to convince herself more than him,

"Did you?" questioned Specter making Elsa grow quiet then say "What about Hans? He as the Phoenix has the power to heal and purify with flames, why can't he use them now instead of that gun of his?",

"Because he can't" said Specter,

"He can't?" asked Elsa,

"Power and magic are always fueled by emotions and because he has no emotions he cannot use his power to its full advantage, sure he can heal himself, but to do anything else he needs to feel emotion to in a sense feed or charge up his magic to get it to do those things" said Specter "It's like when you had ice magic, when you felt fear it made them out of control but when you felt love you were able to thaw and control it...it's the same thing",

"I did not realize it was the same concept" said Elsa,

"Most don't, you have a lot to learn my dear and sadly your going to have to learn fast if you want to at least save your kingdom" said Specter.

Elsa remained quiet, she had though it many times and she will continue to think it...the timeline was complicated...yet even though it was it was showing her a lot more than she had though. Who knew being ruler involved all those things and details, then again she had not bothered to go outside or learn more about her powers.

Specter looked and said "Well speak of the devil" with that he vanished, looking behind her Elsa grew a little pale when she saw Anna walking over, she looked furious,

"You! The kitchen now!" she yelled, Elsa decided to do what was told as Anna did not look like in a mood to talk or anything.

"Wonder what got her like that" though Elsa as she left, she only stopped for a moment when she heard sobbing before continuing her way.

* * *

 _ **Kitchen:**_

Piles of dirty dishes gathered in large bulks in the kitchen, Elsa looked pale before she began to try and wash the dishes, but there were so many that she doubted that she could finish all of them.

"Need some help?" she heard, turning she was relived when she saw it was Rapunzel, Mar/Melody and Cassandra.

"Yes" said Elsa happy to see them, smirking a bit Cassandra grabbed a brush and soap while Melody and Rapunzel got other utensils and they together began to tackle the task of cleaning the dishes.

"Sorry about Ivy/Anna, she is still a little sore from...what happened...but I know its not your fault" said Rapunzel,

"What did happen? I only heard how she vanished when my parents died" asked Elsa as she was curious what happened or what did she do that made her sister hate her so much.

The three woman looked at each other sadly before Cassandra said "I am sorry to say...but you were lied to..." taking a breath she continued "You know your the oldest royal...and for intents and purposes in the eyes of royals only the eldest is worth protecting and spoiling",

"Yes?" said Elsa, she knew this all too well, Hans had told her how his treatment differed from his brothers in the past but then again he had other factors playing on it, like how his father hated his father and how Hans reminded him of him and maybe there was also the possibility that Stephen knew Hans fate to be chosen by the Phoenix, but that she was not sure.

Rapunzel sighted and said "Because Anna was the youngest...she was neglected, even cast aside a bit, then finally sent away to live in a boarding school in America... but what was to be a temporary arrangement turned permanent as Anna was sold to a man who...hurt her...very much" she stopped and shook her head grimly "She spend like that for years till one day the man tried to kill Anna, luckily Anna was at the right place and at the right time because Red Rose/Hans was nearby hunting some draugar when he heard Anna's screams, he saved her by killing the man" pausing she took a breath before continuing "Since then he and Anna have been inseparable, he taught her how to defend herself and fight evil, in turn she helps him and watches his back as his partner".

Hearing that made Elsa frown as she did not like what Rapunzel was...insinuating...but knew it was the truth, yet...how could it be her fault? It was not her fault!

"Was it?" though Elsa as she remembered what Specter said earlier about Anna, then her mind went to what she saw in the vision...kingdom built on lies...was this what that person meant? What her parents did to Anna? What else did they try to cover up?.

"Its more than just that Raps" said Cassandra interrupting Elsa's thoughts "Anna is in love with Red Rose, sadly the feelings are not the same... and I am willing to bet he would probably never feel the same way if he could feel as he views her as a sister in arms...though sadly Anna does not get the hint as she will often times try to get with him and such".

A bit of anger entered Elsa as she heard how her sister was trying to get her...okay he was not her husband now but she could not help it.

"Stop it Elsa! This is your sister!" Elsa mentally scold herself before saying "I am sorry...if I had known of my sisters suffering I would have-",

"Its alright Elsa, my guess your parents were careful about keeping their treatment a secret" said Cassandra,

"Maybe you should tell that to Anna, there is no guarantee that she will ease up...but she needs to hear that" said Melody,

"Thank you" said Elsa with a small smile before asking "How did you three meet Ha...Red Rose?",

"Years ago...but like Anna the terms were never good" said Cassandra sadly,

"Our homes were attacked...our family destroyed and us...we all were just lucky to get out alive" said Rapunzel sadly "My parents...gone...",

"All of our parents and family gone..." said Melody sadly "Our kingdoms destroyed...",

"Yet we remain...and together we will fight to set things right, me as a royal guard to Corona" said Cassandra solemnly,

"Me as the Princess of Corona" said Rapunzel just as solemnly,

"And me as the last Atlantian princess, I drop my crown and pick up my trident to defeat the evil and restore my underwater kingdom" said Melody.

"And all of our kingdoms... we all will set right what was wronged even if it means that we die trying" finished an extra voice, looking they saw Alex walk in.

Elsa stared in awe, she was amazed at the dedication they had to the cause and their kingdoms, it was so much that they were willing to die for their kingdoms and people. Soon she frowned as she wondered if she had such determination and dedication as they did.

"Red Rose sent me to pass a message" said Alex as he stared at Elsa,

"What is it?" asked Elsa as it was clear that it was meant for her,

"He decided that you would not be joining us in battle and that you will be shipped back to Arendelle as soon as possible" said Alex,

"What?" asked Elsa shocked, she could not believe it, she followed him and now he wanted to send her back!?

"But why?!" demanded Elsa angrily,

"I don't know...I am just the messenger" said Alex raising his hands "If you want to know you have to ask him",

"Believe me I will" growled Elsa as she left angrily.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else on the ship:**_

Silence was Hans companion as he stood in the middle of the designated training room with his eyes covered with cloth, blinding him, holding a sword he breathed before running, with deadly accuracy he slashed and dashed through the dummies which were set up in different parts of the training.

Logic, logic dictated that in order for him and his group to survive he as leader had to push on, break boundaries,

"Show no weakness" though Hans as he turned and slashed a dummy in half.

"Hans!" a loud angry voice shouted, by accident or reflex Hans drew his gun and pointed, there was silence as he took off his blinds and looked at who yelled.

"Do you want me to kill you?" said Hans to Elsa who stood froze in her position but non the less angry as he continued "Because I can if you repeat this again",

"Why are you sending me back!?" demanded Elsa,

"Your a danger to yourself and others" said Hans, giving it to her straight,

"I am not!",

"The battle this day said otherwise, if I had not come to your aid you would have been dead" said Hans placing his riffle back on its holster,

"Its because I need training! Give it to me and I will prove to you that I am the greatest asset against the enemy" said Elsa ,

"No, for Ivy/Anna is right, we don't have time to train somebody like you" said Hans shaking his head,

"Then train me like everybody else, I will work hard, double hard to prove myself" said Elsa determined,

"So eager to die...Is there a reason?" inquired Hans,

"My kingdom and people are everything to me, they are why I want to do this and as for dying, I will not be the one to die but the enemy" said Elsa growling the enemy as she herself wants to be the one to defeat Daniel for granting that wish and destroying her picture perfect life.

Hans said nothing as he walked over and said "Your lying" this surprised Elsa, what she said was true...but it was not the only reason why she wanted to stay.

"How would he know?" she though and said "What I said is the truth".

"Yes...your right" said Hans as he walked closer to her, placing the riffle pack in its holster and saying "But its not the full truth".

"Yes it is" said Elsa trying to play it cool, but froze when he placed a hand under her chin, tilting her head so she would be looking at him eye to eye, they seem to glow as he looked into hers, it never failed really, many times she had lost herself in those vibrant green eyes.

"Your actions speak otherwise" said Hans as he let go then walked away and added "Leave while you can, this war will kill you before you set foot in the battle field",

"How can you be sure if you do not let me try!" said Elsa angry,

"I don't need to, last battle was all I needed to see" said Hans "Now leave, you do not belong among us".

Elsa stared, rage began to bubble over, all she has ever heard is "You can't do it", "Your to weak", "You will fail", "You will die", nobody is willing to give her a chance to prove herself, to prove she can do it, that she is strong, that she will succeed and she will not die but emerge victorious.

Growling Elsa anger blinded her as she grabbed Hans discarded sword before charging over, she lifted the sword, not to harm, but to scare him if it was possible, but the sword was far too heavy as she could barely lift it.

Reacting quickly Hans turned and grabbed the sword, pulling it away and pushing Elsa down, there she stayed as he stared. For a moment she began to regret her actions as he walked over, pressed the tip of the sword on her neck and said "Very sloppy sword work, but I got to hand it to you, you have shown more courage than anybody else I have seen so far by doing this" sheathing it he scratched his head as if thinking then said "I guess I can give you a chance",

Elsa's face lit up when she heard that,

"But, be prepared to work even harder than anybody else here" warned Hans, Elsa smirked as she said "I always loved a challenge",

"Then my dear queen...you will fit amongst us just fine" said Hans offering her his hand,

"Its Elsa Hans" said Elsa taking it,

"Its Red Rose Elsa, never call me that" said Hans,

"Like I said before, I will call you as I please" said Elsa,

"Then you will be punished for it" warned Hans,

"I highly doubt it Hans and if you do..." Elsa smirked then added "I look forward to it" then left.

Hans stared shocked as she actually had left him speechless, not a single thing to comeback at her, closing his mouth he could feel his face get hot...

Wait...

Placing his hands on his face he felt it,

"What in the name of God is wrong with me?" he though as he lowered his hands from his face and stared at them, this has never happened to him before.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Whether that is good or bad it is yet to be seen. Lol But on the bright side Elsa is not going anywhere as the next chapter the real training begins. :)**_

 _ **Any way, hope you all enjoyed this, please review and stay tuned for the next one.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors note: Thank you all for everything. :) The reviews, comments, everything...it helped me create and improve all of my stories.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy the new chapter and please review when done. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**_

* * *

 _ **Southern isles palace:**_

Sitting in the throne, it was forbidden for anybody but the king to sit on it,

"If everything goes to plan it will be mine" though Daniel as he walked over to the throne, the great Westergaar throne, made out of gold and silver with ruby studded on it, the design was based on fire, the seat cushion was not part of it, frankly it was placed there by Stephen to hide the Southern isles Phoenix crest which was placed on the throne.

Sitting on it Daniel sighted happily before he opened his mouth and spoke in foreign tongue.

 _"Come in come in, I call thee, open pandoras box and allow them out, the seven generals of chaos and evil, come Pestilence, Mara and Vali, I call you to come and serve me your master"_

No sooner than those words were spoken the room grew dark, the jewel which hung around Daniels neck in a thick chain began to glow, the temperature went from warm to ice cold in a matter of seconds, a gust of wind passed and then 3 people appeared before Daniel.

The first was a man was Pestilence, his skin was as dark as night, hair dreadlocked and gray, eyes were a poison green, strong in body which was covered in tattered baggy clothes which seemed to be decomposing. Next to him was another man whom was named Vali, this one seemed to be younger, but his eyes betrayed, hair was a red which matched his eyes, clothes were of fur and leather, similar to what the Vikings wore back in the day and last but not least was the woman named Mara, her black hair was in a short up do, her dress was short long with a slit, a little too revealing, it made out of gray and black ice.

"You dared to call when I was going to smite my victim!?" growled Vali as he bored his sword with the intention of killing Daniel, but before he could Daniel shot an orb of shadows at his hand making the so called Viking drop the sword,

"How dare you!?",

"Careful Vali, remember who is your master" warned Daniel dangerously making the man stand down "Good boy...now that we are all here...I have some...rather inconvenient news",

"Which are Daniel?" asked Mara curious,

"Your niece...I don't know how...but somehow she knows the last timeline and she was here...looking for Hans" said Daniel,

"And why should we worry about it?" asked Pestilence,

"Ya she is just one female? Nothing to worry about" said Vali haughtily,

"For once he is right, without her ice magic my niece Elsa is not considered a threat" said Mara as she moved her hand making an ice seat appear which she sat on to be comfortable,

"Your right...but there is a mayor problem...if she somehow manages to reverse the wish all our work will be for nothing!" said Daniel growling towards the end "You all will be imprisoned back in the box or dead while I will be in the dungeons... if lucky",

"So...you request a little...execution?" said Vali, his eyes shining dangerously,

"Yes...of her will...I want to destroy her from the inside so I may have her as mine" said Daniel,

"I would be of service for that" offered Pestilence,

"Alright, we shall see what you can do" said Daniel "Do what you want with the group, so long as you don't hurt Elsa...much...", Pestilence laughed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke to do his job along with Vali. He knew that the members of the round table of peace or the resistance as they were known were looking for him, Mara and Vali.

"You all want me...you shall have me" Pestilance though evilly.

"You should have picked me for the job" said Mara when the two left, getting up and walked over to Daniel, wrapped her arms around waist and dug her fingers into his silky coat before she continued "I don't know why do you still want Elsa".

Daniel smirked and said "I don't want her Mara my dear, what I want is to have her so I can torture my brother" taking her chin he kissed her then said "You will be my queen when I am king, Elsa will be nothing more than a plaything to amuse us",

"Careful if you lie to me Daniel, for I can make you regret it" warned Mara,

"Who is to say that I am lying to you?" said Daniel with a smirk "And more so why? When we are going to have the world at our fingertips",

"Better Daniel...better" said Mara with a smirk,

"Now come to my room, some...entertainment is in order" said Daniel,

"Alright, so long as I am in charge, for there is a lot I can teach you" said Mara soothingly before the two left.

* * *

 _ **The leviathan:**_

Sea moved gently, the deck was empty except two people,

"Again" said Hans as he hand his hands up, Elsa had her hands in a fist as she and Hans were practicing arm to arm combat. So far it was slow progress, but it was progress.

Elsa gasped, her hands hurt and were swollen as she had been hitting some wooden post which were padded, but the pads did little to help her fist hurt less.

Hans threw a punch, Elsa blocked, then a fake kick, hoping to distract him and punch, but he got unto that as he grabbed her fist and turned her around, holding her in a head lock.

"Better...much better" he said letting go, allowing her to take a breath and rest.

Walking and feeling sore Elsa sat down against the wall, she was covered in sweat, gasping almost from exhaustion,

"Here" said Hans as he reached into the pocket of his pants and took out a flask, held it out to her "Its water, but don't drink too much",

"Ya..." said Elsa as she took it and drank it, it was quite refreshing on her parch throat, taking it back Hans took a sip and looked around,

"Psss, Elsa" she heard, turning Elsa glared Specter who moved his hands as if saying "Hurry up and make your move or something",

"Go away!" whispered Elsa to Specter,

"What?" said Hans as he looked at her, Specter smirked as Elsa said "I uhh...I was wondering...the ships...how did you get them?", he looked at her oddly before answering "A most gracious benefactor whom wants the world at peace and in balance as much as us",

"Did this...gracious Benefactor...also gave you the weapon?",

"You as a lot of questions" Hans pointed out,

"I have a right to know the answer" said Elsa,

"Some answers can bring death" Hans said,

"I want to know regardless" said Elsa,

"Your either very brave or foolish" said Hans shaking his head at her, but before she got the answer they heard yelling,

"Red! Red!" looking they saw Kristoff running up the stairs of the lower deck towards them, stopping he breathed before saying "The base in Germany called...the general Pestilence has been found", as soon as Kristoff said that Hans emediaty left with Kristoff, leaving Elsa alone and a bit confused as to who Pestilence was.

* * *

 _ **Much later:**_

Fog rolled in, it was not a nice fog, in fact Elsa was not sure what it was, it was yellow and thick, had a very putrid smell which stuck on her. Covering her mouth Elsa held back her need to gag,

"Better put your scarf on...will make it a lot easier for you" said Cassandra as she walked over, she had a scarf raised up, it covered her mouth and nose,

"What is this?" said Elsa as she did what she was told, with the scarf the so called fog was a lot less offending,

"Pestilence calling card" said Cassandra,

"Who is Pestilence?" asked Elsa as she heard that name whispered many times,

"Have you heard of the myth Pandora's box?" asked Cassandra,

"Yes" said Elsa wondering where this was going,

"The generals of the destroyer, they are the embodiment of what was inside Pandora's box, Pestilence one of the remaining seven embodies poison, sickness and putrefaction" explained Cassandra as a light could be seen from the horizon.

"We are here" said Cassandra as she and Elsa looked, as the ship grew closer they could see a coastal town of Bremerhaven, a large wall covered the town to keep it safe and guards were stationed all around, ready to attack if needed.

As the ship got closer Elsa saw a large gate in the wall which opened letting them in, the town was largely destroyed, there were people outside living in carts and tents, they all stared as the ships entered.

"Welcome to Bremerhaven" said Cassandra to Elsa before the two walked down the ship once it was docked, at the streets they were greeted by a group and a large man, both he and Hans spoke, in german but spoke regardless, nodding the man gestured Hans and the group to follow.

The streets were littered with tents, broken down buildings and people, the people were dressed in tatters and armed to the teeth, who they were Elsa could not tell as they all had their faces covered in some kind of masks.

As she walked she heard yelling, looking they saw a group of people run over to some tents, they were busy carrying a person in a stretcher, what agony he suffered, his skin was burned and was littered with boils and bus, his mouth opened in screams as he struggled against the ropes which tied him to the stretcher for his own good and safety.

"Its getting worse" Elsa heard one of the people say before she hurried away to catch the group who entered a large building which had been converted to a meeting place. Stationed outside were two guards who let all of the group in, except Elsa who was stopped,

"Sorry, your not allowed in" said the guard, before Elsa could protect he heard Anna say "Do as he says", looking at the group she hoped one of them would protest against her not joining them, they remained silence, though Cassandra looked at her and moved her eyes giving her a secret message.

Nodding Elsa turned and left,

"Fascinating, you did not put up a fight" said Specter as he followed,

"Didn't need to" said Elsa as she looked around the building before spotting some stairs hidden from view, they were a little rickety but would support her weight.

Climbing up she got to the roof where she looked around till she found an opening there she listened in, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I fear that we may have stumbled upon the lair of Pestilance" she heard one of them speak, his voice was thick with german accent,

"That's good, we can go and destroy the general before the sun is down" said Eugene,

"Sadly it is not that easy" said the voice again "Have you all looked outside, he unleashes a terrible toxin which inflicts extreme injuries and agony to the victims, too many have died because of it and it is not a pretty death",

"I have seen what it has done...but have faith, there will be a way to protect ourselves from it" said Hans,

"Hummm...maybe Varian knows a way" said Cassandra,

"Varian?" asked Hans,

"He was an alchemist back in Corona, kept close contact with him through the years" said Cassandra "If anybody can find a way...its him",

"Perfect, then we will make a small team to go and fetch him" said Hans,

"Who shall be on the team?" asked Anna,

"I don't know yet, but I will think about it" said Hans "For now lets stick around and help in whatever we can",

"Yes sir" said the group before she heard footsteps as they left.

Reacting Elsa got off of the roof and to the side of the building which was where she joined the group, walking with them Elsa's mind began to wonder who would be the ones to join in on that mission.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 ** _Authors note: Mission time! Sort of lol, who would be the ones to be sent on that brave quest? We shall see in the next chapter. So please stay tuned and please review._**


End file.
